A Fairy-Undertale Journey
by RinnyRobin
Summary: A huge disaster happened when Natsu accidentally cast a spell that cause a wormhole to another world, which cause our lovable group warped into their world. How will they get back? Well, it'll take a while 'cus these guys are going to have an adventure! Bit of NatsuxLucy, SansxToriel, GrayxJuvia, PapyrusxMettaton, LevyxGajeel, UndynexAlphys. And Frisk is a boy in my story.
1. An accidental summoning

**RinnyRobin: Hey, guys, it's RinnyRobin! Now, you are wondering, what happened if you mix Fairy Tail and Undertale? Well, here's the-**

 **Natsu: Yo! Welcome to the 'A Fairy-Undertale Journey'!**

 **RR: What the?**

 **Sans: yeh, a crossover with Fairy Tail and Undertale.**

 **RR: Wha- Natsu?! Sans?! The hell are you two doing here?! Get out of my narration!**

 **Natsu: No way! I'm all fired up!**

 **Sans: nah, i'm bored, so i decided to do something for the fans.**

 **RR: Wait, where did Miku and Poyo go?!**

 **Sans: ah, they left a while ago.**

 **RR: EEEEHHH?!**

 **Sans: so yeh, guess that means we're taking the roll of being assistants.**

 **Natsu: Oi, Sans, when this is over, how 'bout we have a match?**

 **Sans: eh, sorry, kinda lazy right now.**

 **Natsu: Huh!? Oh come on, I know you're strong! Let's have a battle!**

 **Sans: mmmh, nah.**

 **Natsu: Oh come on!**

 **RR: *face to the reader* Anyways, this is the Fairy-Undertale Journey. I don't own Fairy Tail or Undertale. Enjoy... T_T**

* * *

It was a normal day, after a year since Frisk freed the monsters from the underground. Frisk returned Home, from school, to his friends and family. Undyne and Alphys were chatting, Toriel was telling jokes to Sans, Asgore was offering some tea, Papyrus was in the kitchen, and Flowey, who was in a pot, was watching TV.

Even though it was a normal day, it was boring. Sans was enjoying telling jokes to Toriel, Papyrus was making spaghetti but he gotten a bit bored, Alphys discussed about anime with Undyne, while Asgore served and offered tea to everyone. Flowey was just getting bored as he find a movie he would enjoy.

Frisk then greeted hello to everyone as they drink their tea. Toriel greeted Frisk, "Hello, my child, did you have fun at school?" she asked warmly, and Frisk replied with a nod.

Papyrus waved at Frisk, "Hello there Frisk, want some tea?" He then came to Frisk, covered his mouth for people to not noticed, whispered, "Cuz I don't really like tea and I don't wanna offend Asgore..."

Frisk smiled and nodded. Papyrus quickly gave his tea to Frisk for him to finish it for him. Frisk soon then drank the tea and handed it back to Papyrus. He quickly grabbed the empty tea cup back and made his usual smile, "It sure was delicious!"

"Ugh, it feels so boring today..." Undyne said in boredom, as she took a sip of her tea.

Papyrus popped out an idea, "Hey, why don't we go on a mini adventure to the park? Something may happen!"

"Yeah? Like what?"

"I don't know... We may see a kitty!" he said, which made Undyne rolled her eyes, "Or we can maybe find some puzzles!"

"Say, a walk in a park together might not be that bad. It might be interesting to get some fresh air and see some flowers," Asgore suggested.

"Agreed...But..." Sans tried to get up but faceplanted "Too lazy."

"And you might get lost again like the last time you first went to the surface," Toriel countered coldly, as she sipped her tea.

"Yeah... You got lost and it took you a month to us," Sans added, which made Asgore lowered his head in shame, 'Eh... No wonder Tori broke up with him,' Sans thought.

"A-Anyway," Alphys spoke, "Um, w-why don't we let Frisk decide, um, what we should do?"

"Alrighty! Frisk, whatcha think?" Papyrus asked. Frisk thought about it, and decided to go to the park, "WOWEE!"

"Then it's decided!" Undyne grinned as she gulped down her tea, finished drinking it, and got up on her feet, and she lifted Alphys up, which made her blushed and accepted it.

Sans still had his face on the ground, "You guys go ahead... I'll just...zzzzz," he fake slept. Soon, Undyne then approached him, with her arms on her hips, "Oh no, this is a friends and family travel! And YOU are coming along!" she growled, with a threatening grin.

"Yes Sans, we have no time for your laziness!" Papyrus agreed. "Uuuugh... Fiiine..." Soon, Sans slowly got up.

Toriel smiled to everyone, but not to Asgore, "All right, everyone, let's all head out now," she then gave a disapproved look at Asgore, "Make sure you're not way behind, Dreemurr." Asgore let out crocodile tears, "Yes, Tori..."

Papyrus whispered to Toriel, "Hey...Remember...Asgore is not a human killer anymore... You need to forget the past, Your Majesty, and be nice to him, I'm not telling you to come back with him tho." The goat mother sighed, "All right."

Frisk smiled as he took Flowey along, which caused his a surprise, "What the-! Hey! I never agree to this!" he argued, but Frisk gave him a smile as he bring him along.

They all left Home, and walked to the park. They chatted and walked as they soon arrived. The park was quite empty, but had a few monsters and humans around.

"It's so nice today!" Papyrus said, looking at the clear blue sky in amaze and cheerfully, "Yeah! I can be here for a few stretches!" Undyne stretched herself, straightening her body and muscles, which made Alphys blushed and eyes twinkled.

Sans said nothing as he fell down by tripping and instantly fell asleep. Papyrus groaned, "Ugh... I don't know why, but Sans has been acting like if he didn't sleep at all, all week! He's not usually like this.

"Maybe a bump in a head would do!" Undyne tightened and raised her fist, which made Sans quickly got up with a panicked look, "OKAY! OKAY! I'M UP!" he sweated. Frisk giggled and Flowey rolled his eyes, as Undyne lowered her fist and grinned, "Good!" Sans sighed and yawned a bit, looked a bit tired.

"So, my child, is there anything you would like to do?" Toriel asked Frisk, smiling, "We could buy some ice cream or some nice cream!" Papyrus suggested, "Nah, let's have some scavenger hunt! It'll be fun!" Undyne said, full of excitement and confident.

"Um...It's a protected area," Papyrus objected, "Tsk, it looked fun in my head," Undyne thought out loud.

"Sorry, but even if you're a royal guard...or was one...you would go to prison!"

"It wouldn't be that bad."

"RIIIIIIIIIGHT..."

Asgore sweatdropped, "A-Anyway, small one, would you like to see the flowers over there?" He asked the little human, pointed at the field of colourful flowers. Frisk smiled and nodded as he, with Flowey, and Asgore went to the flowers and looked at them. Flowey groaned in annoyance that he gets dragged along with them.

* * *

In another world, Earth Land, at Fiore, where our heroes, Team Natsu, were in a mission, a mission to retrieve an ancient puzzle and solve it for the owner of it. However, it was hidden in the ruins which was filled with beasts.

Soon, they quickly defeated all the beasts in a snap, as they were inside the tunnel of ruins, "Is that all?! I was expecting more!" Natsu said, flames coming on his fists, "Well, it's not like it's going to be difficult, Flame Brain," Gray said, "What'cha say, Ice Princess?!" Natsu growled, as the two glared, ready to fight.

"Hey, if you two are having a fight, there's going to be a major situation here," Erza threatened, who was in front of the team, turned her head around, her face darkened as she gave them a terrifying glare.

The two quickly stopped glaring each other and faced to Erza with a nervous smile, "W-What? No! We're just joking around, right Natsu?" Gray stuttered, his face were sweating rapidly, "Y-Yeah! Joking around! Haha!" Natsu fake laughed, as Erza's face lost darkened and gave them a smirk, "Good, I want to see you two get along for a while," she said as she turned her head back to the front.

Behind them were Lucy, Happy, Wendy and Carla, sweatdropped at the scene, "Natsu and Gray are in a pinch again," Happy nervously said, he seemed to be relief that he's not involving to Erza, "Yeah..." Lucy replied, unsettled on what was going to happen to those two, with Wendy nervously tried to laugh it off, and Carla just sighed and facepalmed.

When they all walked further in the ruins, they then stumbled upon two passages before them. "Oh no, do we have to split up now?" Lucy said worriedly, "It seems so," Erza answered.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy, the three of you will go to the left one, Gray, Wendy, Carla, and I will go to the right one. Understood?" Erza discussed the decision, as they all nodded and went to their separated passages.

As Natsu, Lucy and Happy, who was flying, walked through the tunnel, Lucy then spoke up, "I wonder if the ancient puzzle is really here..." she started to doubt about the mission. "I hope so, because this is such a boring mission!" Natsu started to think the mission was too easy, "Where the hell is a goddamn tough monster?! This is totally pathetic!" He yelled, getting irritated and ready to punch the air.

"Maybe there might be strong monsters deep down in there! Maybe they could be guarding the puzzle!" Happy flew beside Natsu, pointed at the direction they were heading. Natsu then grinned, "You may be right, Happy! Race ya to there!" He then dashed forward confidently. "Wait for me, Natsu!" Happy followed, speeding up.

Lucy, who was behind them, sweatdropped as she made a blank face, and sighed, "Those two, they always rushed in without thinking," she said as she fastened her pace, keeping her track behind them.

Soon, Lucy then made it to Natsu and Happy, who were already arrived at the end of the tunnel, where they were now in some kind of a wide area, where there was nothing. Natsu and Happy were looking around, and all they saw was stones, rocks and pillars.

Lucy sighed in disappointment, "Eh? A dead end?"

"Then that means Erza and the others might have found it!" Happy said, "Maybe they might be fighting some monsters that are guarding it!"

"I think I'll just stay here, or we'll just go back and wait for the others to come back," Lucy suggested, sweating a bit. "Lucy, you just want to avoid from being chased again, do you?" Happy held his laugher, "Like when one of them tried to-"

Lucy suddenly fiercely grabbed Happy, prevented him from finishing that sentence, as she pinched and pulled the cat's cheeks, "Mention that again, and I won't feed you another fish for a whole day," she threatened angrily, with an cranky smile and a anger vein on her cheek, while Happy was struggling in pain, "A-Aye!"

While Lucy and Happy were busy, Natsu noticed and found something at the end of the area. On the wall, was another gateway passage, but it was sealed, and doesn't seemed to lead to anything. There were also weird, yet readable message above the gateway.

Natsu got curious as he started reading it, "Oi, guys! Look what I found!" He called out to the two. Lucy stopped pulling Happy's cheeks as they faced to Natsu, who was looking at the mysterious wall. Lucy let go of Happy, which freed him and flew up, rubbing his cheek, "You're so scary, Lucy..."

They both walked towards it, "What is it, Natsu?" the petite blonde asked curiously, "There's something weird about this wall here," Natsu replied, examining the sealed gateway, "There's a gate on it, but it seems to be leading nothing."

Then an idea came in his head as he grinned, "Maybe I can break it down! It may be hiding something!" His fist then engulfed into flames as he punched onto the wall, hard.

But there was no effect on the wall; it didn't leave a crack, instead, as the flames slowly died down, Natsu's fist was still on wall, remaining silent. Until he then yelled in pain, holding his fist, which turned red, as he rolled around the ground, "AAAHHH! That hurts!"

Lucy and Happy sweatdropped as they watched Natsu rolled around and around, "That must have been a tough wall..." Lucy commented, "Aye..." Happy said.

After Natsu stopped rolling, and Happy tried to fix his hand, Lucy examined the wall with the gate and the writing above, "It does look suspicious. Why would a gate be on a wall?" She wondered, "Maybe it has something to do with the puzzle."

Natsu came beside her, who somehow quickly recovered, looking at the writing, "Maybe it is! Let's try and solve it," he examined, "But, this words are weird. It doesn't make sense, it sounds random." He then started reading the writing, word by word, trying to pronounce them correctly.

"Um, noisnemid siht ot detcelloc eb dna, esrevinu rehto eht fo gnirehtag eht otno sgnirb hcihw, srats ot srats, dlrow ot dlrow, snwod dna spu... I don't really get it." After Natsu read that, the gate suddenly glow. As it glowed, it started to shake and rumbled violently, and the pathway started to shine brightly. Everyone jumped in surprise and panicked, "Natsu, what did you do?!" Lucy yelled at him, eyes darting at him, panicking at the situation.

"I, uh, did something happened?!"

"I CAN SEE THAT!"

Meanwhile with the other group, with Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla, who found the puzzle they were looking for and solved it already.

"Well, that was pretty easy," Carla commented, her arms crossed, "Now that we solved the puzzle, it's best if we get back to Lucy and the others," Erza said, holding the solved puzzle, "Can't wait to see the look on that Sourpuss' face when we get there," Gray chuckled at those words.

Before they were about to move, they heard a loud rumble not far from them, "What was that?!" Wendy gasped, "I think it's coming from the other side where Natsu ans the others are!" Gray replied, "Let's go!" Erza commanded as they dashed out of their tunnel to where Natsu and the others.

While they were heading there, the three were panicking, Happy was flying everywhere, shouting, "What do we do?! What do we do?!" many times, while Lucy was sorta trying to fix the situation and panicking at the same time, and Natsu doesn't know what to do, scared that he might screwed up.

Soon, the other group arrived and their eyes' widened, witnessed the crazy situation they were in, "What on earth is going on here?!" Erza yelled at the panicked three, and they all froze in shock and fear, noticed Erza with a scary glare and aura around her.

"Natsu! What is the meaning of this?!" Erza's eyes focused on the pink-hair boy, who was shivering in fear, and sweating rapidly, while the gateway glowed even brighter and wind was blowing out of it.

"I-It was an accident!"

"No excuses!"

* * *

As everyone was enjoying themselves at the park, Frisk and Asgore were looking at the flowers, except for Flowey who was bored out of his mind, Undyne and Papyrus were still arguing about the things they should do first, while Alphys was watching them, unsure what to do, and Toriel and Sans were sitting on a bench, chatting.

"So Tori..." Sans spoke up, "Um...What do you like to do? We didn't had much occasion to talk much..." Toriel answered while watching Frisk with Asgore, "Well, I don't know, maybe we should talk about Frisk. You know, when he told me about his power..."

"Yes...The power to start it all from when he came to the Underground..."

Toriel sighed, "Whenever he told me about it, he gets upset and couldn't tell me about the other timelines..."

"Trust me...He has a good reason not to..."

"I guess you're right..." Toriel smiled warmly at Sans, and Sans smiled back.

The peaceful moment soon break when they felt the wind blowing roughly, "Huh? Why is it suddenly like that? The sky is clear tho!" Sans said, both covering themselves from the wind blowing on their face.

"I-I don't know! The news did say it was going to be a warm day!" Toriel replied, preventing the wind hitting her with her arms.

The skeleton sighed "I think it's time to head home." Toriel nodded as she called everyone they should go home now.

They soon stopped when the when the wind began to blew tougher and rougher. It was so strong that it almost made Frisk blew away, luckily, Asgore got him and held him tight. Flowly sighed in relief, felt relived that he doesn't get blown away with Frisk.

"Okay! Let's go home now!" They were trying to leave, but one step would make them lose balance, due to the strong pressure of the wind. Soon, something appeared on the sky.

"NYEH! WHAT IS THAT?!" Papyrus yelled, pointing at the thing in the sky. It looked colourful, purple portal on the sky, and it seemed to be sucking in the wind.

"I-It looks like i-it's a wormhole!" Alphys answered, looking at the wormhole.

"WHAT'S THAT?!"

"A-A wormhole is a p-passage through space and time t-t-that could, um, c-create shortcuts across the u-universe!"

"Oh! I see!...WHAT?!" Papyrus looked at Alphys in shock.

"A-And if we get s-sucked in there, w-we might not be able to come back!"

"NYEEEH! THIS IS VERY BAD!" Papyrus suddenly floated as he was closest to it "OH NO! HAAALP"

Undyne quickly grabbed him by the leg, "Crap! It's getting stronger!" She then felt herself floated.

Sans tried to use his powers but they were disabled "W-WHAT THE?!" He then launched to grab Undyne's feet. He grabbed Undyne, but his strength and weight wasn't strong enough to get them down, thus making him floated as well. "O-Oh no! H-Hold on everyone!" Alphys then grabbed onto Sans, tried her best to keep them down, but no used.

Mettaton came out of nowhere, since Alphys beeped him "HOLD ON DARLINGS!" He extended his arms to catch them...but sadly...he wasn't far enough and floated as well.

Toriel quickly grabbed onto Alphys, using her strength to get them down as well, but she wasn't strong enough as well, and soon was floated as well.

"ASGORE! FRISK! HAAALP" Papyrus screamed as he approached the wormhole. Asgore, with Frisk on his arm, quickly dashed to them and quickly grabbed Toriel, "Don't worry! I've got you!" he shouted so they can hear him, due to the wormhole making a loud noise.

"HAAAAAAAALP" Papyrus' head was getting into the wormhole, "Shit!" Undyne felt her gripped getting loose, as well as the others. Asgore felt him getting pulled into the wormhole as well, and tried his best to stand his ground, but alas, the pressure was too strong for him, resulting him, with Frisk and Flowey, to come along with the others as they get sucked into the wormhole.

"WHY DID THIS HAPPEN TO MEEEEEE?!" Flowey yelled, as everyone screamed as they all entered the wormhole and it disappeared.

* * *

 **RinnyRobin: Well, that was a ride!**

 **Miku: Yes, it is!**

 **RR: Miku! Poyo! You're back!**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: Where did Natsu and Sans go?**

 **Miku: Who?**

 **RR: Nevermind, anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this fanfic! Feel free to review on how you enjoy this fanfic. Also a big help from a friend of mine who helped me sort out how the beginning will go! And by the mean time, I'm going to celebrate my birthday tomorrow! See ya guys!**


	2. Who are you and where are we?

**RinnyRobin: Hey, guys, it's RinnyRobin here! And I'm giving out the excitement again by adding the next chapter!**

 **Miku: Yatta! Hope you like this!**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: Yup! I'm already excited for what's going to happened next as well, so me and my assistants were rushing to do the next chapter.**

 **Miku: Also, RinnyRobin doesn't own Fairy Tail or Undertale.**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: Also, the timeline is the True Pacifist Route, but had numerous resets until they finally got it. Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

As the light from the gate glowed bight that made the team covered their eyes, struggling to see what was it doing. The wind that was coming out of it just made it harder for them to see.

"Way to go, Natsu, you retard! You did something wrong AGAIN!" Gray argued at the pink-hair boy, glared at him with one of his eyes, covering his face with his arm, "HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW THIS WOULD HAPPENED?!" Natsu yelled at him back, annoyed and angry, yet a bit panicked, and bit of flames coming out of his mouth when he talked.

"There's no time for an argument, you guys!" Wendy said to the them, as the gate began to rumble more, and the pressure of the wind blew harder.

The pressure was so strong, that Happy was about to be blown away, which he was right now, and soon, Carla quickly grabbed him by his backpack, before he passed by her, "Jeez, stand your ground if you don't want get blown away!" Carla informed him, with the usual attitude, "Aye!" Happy replied.

Erza, who was currently able to see, even thought her arm was covering her sight a bit, stared at the gate, watching its reaction as it gets brighter and the pressure of the wind was not stopping.

"Just what's going to happen now?!" Lucy shouted, worried what will be happening once it would be over.

The red-hair Titania stared closely at the light, carefully not to get blinded, when she noticed something coming from the gate. It was getting closer and closer. Her eyes widened as she realised something was coming. "Everyone, move away now!"

Everyone faced to her in confusion and surprise, as they followed what she said, and jumped and backed away from the gate, as the gate began glowing so bright, everyone, even Erza, closed and covered their eyes once they landed.

It then took a while before the blinding light began to die down. They weren't sure if it was safe to open and uncover their eyes yet, but they did so. "Just what just happened?" Lucy muttered as she opened her eyes as everyone else.

The gate's light disappeared and the rumbles seemed to stop. The air also calmed down, since the gateway passage was turned back into the wall. But what's in front of the gateway which made the mages and the two Exceeds' eyes widened.

In front was a pile of inhuman creatures, piled on top of each other. There seemed to be two skeletons, giant goats with robe and cape, a fish-like humanoid creature with red hair ponytail, a reptile-monster with a white lab coat, a pink and black humanoid made of bots, and there seemed to be a human with light tan skin and brown hair, beside him was a flower pot, which had a golden flower.

They all seemed to be unconscious. "What the...?" Natsu muttered. Happy then walked towards them, "Are they alive?" He wondered, as he reached one of them. Before he was about to touch the fish-like humanoid creature, she opened her eyes with a snap.

Happy jumped back in shock and fear, letting out a yelp as he then ran back to the team, hiding behind Natsu. Everyone flinched as well, noticed one of the beings woke up. Lucy and Wendy let out a yelp in fright as well.

"Hey, guys! Get off! I can't breathe!" The fish-like creature, Undyne yelled at the other creatures on her, struggling to move. Soon, the others started waking up.

"Wowie... What just happened?"

"W-Where are we?"

"Mind if you darlings get off?"

"Is everyone all right?"

"You guys are really givin' me a SKELE-ton."

"SANS!"

"No time for puns, Sans!"

"Well, I thought it was funny."

The team watched the creatures argued and struggled to get off of each other. They sweatdropped, and made an awkward, uncomfortable and confused face, not sure what to say or do.

"H-Hey..." Erza called to them, trying to get attention from them. They didn't answered and still arguing, she then got a little louder and cleared her throat, "Ahem! Hey."

The monsters then stopped arguing, when they noticed the red hair mage, staring at them. They all then noticed the other humans and two cats behind her. They all stared each other in silent, until the tall skeleton, Papyrus got out of the pile for some reason, with his eyes glittering.

"Wowie! More humans!" He said in glee, which shocked and frightened Lucy and Happy, as they jumped back with their hands up, and shot out tears out of their eyes in fear, "A TALKING SKELETON!"

Natsu, Erza, Gray, Wendy and Carla were confused, shocked and surprised at that sudden reaction from the skeleton. Until Natsu spoke.

"Whoooaaa! This is cool! I made talking monsters!" He said in shock and amazed, his eyes were with the four sweatdropped and Wendy made a weak smile, "Natsu-san, I don't think you created them..." she classified, "What an idiot..." Gray said, "What was that, Ice pervert?" Natsu glared at him.

Slowly, the monsters were getting off of each other, getting up on their feet. "Where are we anyway?" The robot, Mettaton asked, looking around their surroundings, "I-I think we're in another universe," the reptile monster, Alphys stuttered. "More importantly, who're you people?" The shorter skeleton, Sans wearing a blue hoodie, pointed at the humans.

"W-We're not tasty, so don't think of us as your lunch!" Happy yelled at them in fear , while he was hiding behind Lucy, using her as a shield, "HEY! Why are you using me as a shield?!" Lucy yelled at him angrily.

"Well, that doesn't matter," Natsu said, his fist started being covered in flames, "If you guys are hiding the puzzle, then prepare for some beating!" He yelled at them, ready for his battle stance.

The monsters' eyes widened as the lady goat,Toriel, held the human child in a protective way, while male goat with a cape, Asgore covered them. Papyrus back away slowly, shivering in fear, while tried to be brave, "H-Hey! D-Do not fear! T-The Great P-Papyrus w-won't hurt you!"

Flowey was faceplanted on the ground, not being able to see anything, "WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!"

Sans growled slightly as he was getting ready to fight along with Undyne, who was covering Alphys behind her, and made a spear, "Hey, punk, you better watch what you're sayin', cuz we're gonna pummel you!" She threatened.

"Yeah, right! Just hand us over that puzzle!" Natsu then punched his fists and a magic circle appeared as flames circled around him.

"I'm confused... Does he want to solve a puzzle or attack us?" Papyrus asked his friends, rubbing his head with his finger in confusion. "I don't think he's asking for a puzzle, bro," Sans replied, his eye turning blue.

Erza looked and examined the monsters, held her chin with her hand, also noticed a small human child with them. Her eyebrows raised in curiosity, then quickly turned to Natsu, tried to stop him, "Wait, Natsu!"

Too late. Natsu quickly charged at them, with his fist covered in flames. Sans snapped his fingers, the bones appeared behind him, all pointed at Natsu.

"EEEK! They're attacking!" Lucy yelled in shock and panicking. The bones then shot, and were in front of him, but were soon destroyed when multiple lances made of ice impaled and turned them into pieces. A few almost hit Natsu by an inch.

Natsu stopped his tracks him surprise, the flames vanished from his fist, as he faced to Gray, with annoyance in his face, "The hell, Gray?! You almost pierced me by one of your lance!"

"Well, sorry! I'm just saving your goddamn ass, retard! How about think before you go and act an idiot?!"

"What was that?! You wanna have a fight right here, instead?!"

"Why not?!"

Sans frowned as he instead, spawned in two giant gaster blasters and they immediately shot at Gray.

Gray noticed and quickly reacted, "Ice Make: Shield!" He created a large shield in front of the team. The lasers soon contacted with the shield as Gray kept holding, with the others behind covered their eyes from the bright lights.

But the longer Gray kept holding on, the shield began breaking due to the lasers being HUGE.

"Lucy! Do something! The ice is breaking!" Happy yelled and used Lucy as his shield again, "Stop using me as a shield!" She yelled at him angrily, with tears squirting in fear and anger.

Soon, the shield broke and the laser disappeared, however Gray suddenly flew and crashed into the wall.

"Gah!" He yelped in pain as he fell down onto the ground. "Gray!" Lucy, Happy and Wendy shouted in shock and worried, shocked to see Gray got knocked out already.

Gray got up, rubbed the back of his head in pain, "Ouch, this guy's a tough one."

"Alright! Now it's my turn!" Undyne then made numerous spears and aimed at Natsu, "Eat this, punk!"

"I don't think so! Fire Dragon's Claw!" Natsu then jumped and ignites their feet with flames and kicked the spears out with a powerful fire-enhanced kick.

"What the hell?!" Undyne yelled in shock. 'These guys are stronger than i thought,' Sans thought as he made more bones appeared as they all launched at Natsu and Gray at a very high speed

"Ice-Make: Block!" Gray created a big block of ice, which blocked incoming attacks.

Natsu then landed as he charged straight at them with great speed while dodging the bones and smirked. "Now I got you!" He said as his fist engulfed in flames and was began to get close to Sans and Undyne.

The situation changed when spears appeared, dodged the icecube and targeted Gray, and Sans put his arm forward and Natsu suddenly stopped moving.

"Crap!" Gray quickly jumped away before the spears hit him.

"What the?!" Natsu struggled to move as his body was frozen and a blue hearts was in front of him. "What? Why's Natsu not moving?" Lucy said worried and confused.

"Natsu! What happened?!" Happy shouted at him, confused on what was going on, "I-I don't know! I can't move my body!" Natsu replied.

Suddenly, Natsu then was sent flying in all directions, hitting walls, and screaming. As Natsu was flying everyway, he was also getting motion sickness, "HE'S GETTING MOTION SICKNESS ON THAT?!" Lucy yelled in shock and dumbfounded.

After few more seconds of getting hit everywhere, Natsu finally crashed on the ground as Sans panted a bit. Gray kept on dodging Undyne's launched spears, "How much do you even have?!" Gray yelled at her, "As much as I've got you!" Undyne yelled back.

Soon, Natsu was slowly getting up, with a grin on his face, "That's it?"

"Nope." Natsu was suddenly surrounded by bones, it was impossible to escape the attack as they all flew at him, going to make Natsu's HP low. Natsu quickly reacted as he used his flames the deflect all the bones.

However, Natsu got hit at the back of his head by a big bone that he didn't notice from behind, THIS TIME reduced his HP.

"Ouch!" He rubbed the back of his head in pain, "All right that does it!" Natsu then charged at him with his fist engulfed in fire, targeting at Sans, "Fire Dragon's-" He was then stopped when Erza came in between them and stomped the ground powerfully which made the ground shake, "THAT ENOUGH!"

Everyone stopped their attacks by her loud voice and a sudden quake. Sans fell back, "OW!"

Natsu quickly stopped on his track, pinned his feet to the ground for preventing to get any closer to Erza, as the flames disappeared out of his fist and stood up straight with his face covered in fear and sweating, "E-E-E-Erza!"

Erza then faced with him, her face darkened and it's not a happy look.

Sans slowly got up, rubbing his back and checking his 'HP', "I'm fine, don't worry," he said to his friends, and they sighed in relief to hear that.

Erza then walked towards Natsu with an angry, fiery, terrifying aura around her. Natsu began to sweat rapidly.

She suddenly punched him down to the ground with full force, which caused the monsters flinched in shock and surprise. Natsu crashed down, face first, as he yelped in pain. Sans sweated a little, '...I'm not messing with this girl.'

"Why, Erza...?!" Natsu said in pain, the area where Erza punched him was steaming, "You idiot! Again, you go and attack recklessly without thinking!" Erza yelled at him, angrily, then she snapped her glare at Gray, who flinched in fear, "You two, Gray!" "B-But I didn't do anything..." Gray said.

"Is she...attacking and yelling at her comrades?" Undyne asked, quite surprised.

"It looks like so..." Papyrus replied.

Erza's eyes snapped back at Natsu, "Once I leave my eyes off of you, Natsu, you would go and start a fight! I've already found and solved the puzzle!"

"Y...You did?"

"Yes! Now, what do have to say?!" Her yelling made Natsu shivering in fear. "I-I'm very sorry!"

Erza sighed and she turned around to the monsters, and suddenly, her terrifying aura disappeared, "I apologise about my comrades sudden behaviour. He gets a little reckless."

"It's okay, I've been through worse," Sans said as he stopped to sweat.

"I can see you all are no regular monsters around here and you didn't mean any harm. Mind if you tell us your names?"

"Aight then...name's Sans, the fish with the spear is Undyne, the one she protects is Alphys, the robot is Mettaton, the flower that is...faceplanting on the ground is Flowey, the other skeleton is my brother Papyrus, the one protecting the child named Frisk, is Toriel and the one protecting them is Asgore."

"Oh." Frisk walked over to Flowey and picked him up, who was breathing heavily.

"THANK GOD, I WAS STARTING TO SUFFOCATE!"

"A TALKING FLOWER!" Lucy and Happy yelled in shock and fear.

"It's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Erza. Erza Scarlet. The one who attacked you was Natsu Dragneel, the one who made Ice Magic is Gray Fullbuster, the girl with the blonde hair is Lucy Heartfilia, the girl with the green dress is Wendy Marvell, and the two Exceeds are Happy and Carla."

"Nice to meet you all!" Papyrus hugged Erza, "I'm sure we'll make great friends!"

Erza stood silent, with her face quite shock, while the mages and Exceeds' reactions were extremely shock, especially Happy and Natsu, who got up on his knees, "H-H-He hugged Erza!" Natsu and Happy yelled in shock, worried what would happened to the poor skeleton.

"What's wrong?" Papyrus asked them, confused. "...Papyrus...I think that means Erza doesn't like hugs?" Sans said, worried as well.

Erza still remained silent, her face seemed to be darkened, with no expression as she touched Papyrus' shoulder.

"Nyeh?" He looked at the red-hair mage in confusion, while Natsu and Happy began sweating rapidly in fear.

Erza then lifted her face, which showed a friendly and encouraging smile, "Yes! We'll make great friend!"

"WOWIEE!"

The mages, except Wendy and Carla who were just shocked, literally got their jaws dropped. "WHAT?!"

"Somehow, it doesn't suit her character..." Lucy said, made a expressionless face and sweatdropped.

"...Whatever, as long as she doesn't hurt my bro," Sans sounded relief.

Soon, Natsu changed his position from on his knees, to his sitting position with his legs crossed, "So, you guys weren't the enemy? Man, why didn't you guys tell me?" He said with a grin and chuckled, then Lucy air-slapped him with an angry look, "Because you attacked them first!"

"S-So, can I ask you something?" Alphys asked Erza, coming out from behind Undyne.

"What is it?"

"D-Do you know where are we? W-We were sucked into a wormhole, and h-here we are, warped into another world."

"Yeah... Where are we?" Papyrus said, stopping the hug.

Erza raised her eyebrow, "Hmm, I think that is the cause." Erza pointed at the sealed gateway behind them. "Ooooh..." Papyrus commented.

"So, this thing got up us here? How?" Undyne asked.

"Ask Flame Breath," Gray pointed at Natsu, his other hand shoved into his pocket.

"Shut up! It was an accident!" Natsu angrily excused.

Papyrus gotten a bit confused, still not getting what was going on, or how did they get here.

"It appears that Natsu had read the writing above the gateway, without knowing, which must have cause a portal between two dimensions." Carla told them.

"OOH...That...explains it?... No, that exactly doesn't...?" He said, still confused.

"And how so?" the white cat narrowed her eyes at him, crossed her arms, and Papyrus replied by shrugging.

"So, do you humans mind telling us what world are we in?" Asgore asked, "Well, you're in Earthland, Fiore." Erza answered him.

"Earthland?... That sounds alot like Earth."

"Well, Earthland is the world where magic within the body of living organisms. There are many creatures like dragons are very rare to be found." Wendy explained to the monsters.

"OOOOOH... Sounds like fun! ...No, wait...Not really?" Papyrus was first excited, but had a second thought about it. "Seems fun to me! It's like it's from an anime!" Undyne said in excitement, her eyes shined and glittered.

"Anyway, what now, darlings?" Mettaton told the gang, realised that they had no idea what to do, and were very new to this world. If they head out with their appearance very noticeable to other humans, it would be a problem.

"Do you guys got no where to go?" Happy asked, flying in front of them.

"We seemed to be new in this world, so yes," Toriel answered, as she held onto and lifted Frisk into her arms, while Flowey grunted to himself.

"Then why not come with us?" Natsu asked, with a grin on his face, as he stood up from his sitting position.

Sans shrugged, "The second option is us probably founding nowhere to go and have no food and probably die, so sure why not?" He sarcastically said.

"Don't worry, our guild is the best place to come! You'll feel welcome!"

"Hey, now I just noticed, you have a human child, right?" Lucy asked curiously, pointed at the boy, who was holding the potted flower, onto Toriel's arms.

"Yup! Like I said, his name is Frisk," Sans replied, "So, how come he's, you know, since you're all monsters," Lucy tried to explain, but doesn't want to sound rude.

"We adopted him... The story is kind of hard to explain, back on our world, Monsters and Humans were once friends, but they feared we were dangerous for them so they locked us Underground with a magical barrier, then, years later, Frisk came, blah blah blah he saved us all, TOO LAZY TO EXPLAIN!"

Lucy sweatdropped from the short and improper explanation, "That was a lazy explanation..."

"Anyways, why don't we all leave the tunnel? I think we should introduce all of our friends back at the guild. We also need to return to our mission as well," Erza said, giving them a proudly smile.

"Alrighty then!" Papyrus said, they all began walking towards the exit.

* * *

 **RinnyRobin: Well, that's a way for a good start!**

 **Miku: Hai, that's right!**

 **Poyo: Hya!**

 **RR: Also, am I too late for the Christmas? Because here's a present for you guys!**

 **Miku: Yatta! Merry Christmas!**

 **Poyo: Hya~!**

 **RR: Anyway, once again, a friend of mine help my out again with this fanfic. What a Christmas present! XP**

 **Miku: So now, feel free to review about the fanfic, everyone! Hope you enjoyed it and we'll see you in the next chapter!**

 **RR: See ya!**

 **Poyo: Hya~!**


	3. Welcome to the Fairy Tail Guild!

**RinnyRobin: Hey guys! Guess what? New chapter!**

 **Miku: Yatta!**

 **Poyo: Hya~!**

 **RR: Also, we got some questions in the reviews!**

 **Miku: *took out a box, contained with small amount of questions inside***

 **RR: Alright, before we start the fanfic, we will answer your questions! If your questions is not in here, then they will be answer in the next chapter! Okay! First question:**

 **Evinco: Will Frisk come face to face with Chara?**

 **RR: Well, into the past timelines, it's obvious that spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler. The past timelines had many resets, like the Pacifists, Neutrals, and Genocides, so spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler.**

 **.**

 **Miku: Tsugi no question!**

 **Red Diz: Also are you planing to bring in W.B Gaster in to this story?**

 **RR: Well, spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler, spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler, spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler spoiler.**

 **.**

 **Miku: Saigo no question!**

 **RR: And no more spoiler questions! T_T**

 **PersonaQeminod1: Mind telling me what the Nasty(You mean Natsu?) said in the early chapter since it hard to read things backwards.**

 **RR: Ah, that spell Natsu accidentally cast. Well, in backwards, it said, 'Ups and downs, world to world, stars to stars, which brings onto the gathering of the other universe, and be collected to this dimension.' I'm not good at cooler spells, so I thought writing it backwards would be better.**

 **Miku: And that's all!**

 **RR: So now readers, feel free to ask us anything about the fanfic! We'd be happy to answer them, except spoiler questions. =w=**

 **Poyo: Hya!**

 **RR: Anyway, enjoy this chapter! I don't own Fairy Tail, Undertale, or my two assistants!**

* * *

After the mages gave in the solved puzzle, they soon received their reward, and were now headed back to the Guild back at Magnolia Town, following them were the monsters with a small human child with them.

They all soon arrived at the top of the small hill, outside the town, where in front of them was a quite large building with a central part sprouts a small tower, that had a shape of a windmill with tattered and torn sails. The front had a pyramidal sign named Fairy Tail on it and, on top, was a banner with the guild's symbol on it. Behind the building was a forest.

"Welcome to our Guild, Fairy Tail!" Natsu said, introducing them the building. The monsters and the small child looked at it in awed and amazed. The flower however, just scoffed and gave a look in disgust.

"Neato place you got there," Sans commented, scanning the building, "It's not much, but I hope you guys can enjoy your stay," Wendy said.

"So, this place is your house? Wowie! What a place to live!" Papyrus said, very impressed.

"Well, some of us live here, while the rest have our own places to be. Our guild is a place where we spend time with our family, even if we're all not related. We all get together, spend our time together, doing missions, and pretty much party," Lucy explained, "Even so, it's still our home, and everyone is our family."

"Wow, that's so wonderful," Toriel said, very touched about the guild. "Guess that's the reason y'guys got the same tattoos you got there," Sans said, mentioned about the same symbols they have on them.

"Oh, this mark resembles that we are a family, and part of this guild; no matter how far, or forgotten, we will always be Fairy Tail!" Natsu explained, showing his mark on his fist with his proud grin, which made the others smiled with him, while Alphys was squealing in the inside, imaging like it's from an anime.

Except Flowey, though hearing that made him get attention a bit.

"Oh, darling, that's a wonderful speech you had just said!" Mettaton complimented him, and Natsu crossed his arms and made a large toothy grin, "Thanks, pink metal lady!" The nickname Natsu just called him made Mettaton froze in shock and insulted, "Pink...Metal...Lady...?!"

"Okay, now let's show you guys around the guild!" Natsu said, not realised that the monsters trying to snapped the poor stunned robot out of it, as they followed the mages as well, who sweatdropped at the poor monsters.

When they were in front of the wooden, double door, Natsu pushed the doors opened, and stepped in while the group followed.

"We're ba-" As soon as Natsu stepped in the building, a table was suddenly thrown at him, right into his face, "GAAAH!"

This shocked the monsters and the child in surprised, while mages and the Exceeds just sweatdropped, as they all looked at the one who threw that table.

"Oi, Salamander! We had unfinished business here! Don't think you can just get away for a mission, do you?" The Black Steel, Gajeel, mocked him, ready for a fight.

Natsu soon got up, with annoyance and rage in his face and he dashed in front of him, glaring and cracking his knuckles, "I haven't forgot about that, metal freak! And as I remember, I was winning!" He said, as two strong, fiery aura surrounded the two of them.

"Winning?! Yeah, right! Last time, I almost beat your ass, Salamander!" Gajeel said, tightened his fists, "Oh, yeah? We'll see 'bout that!" They both soon get into a fist fight.

The monsters were speechless at the fight, "A-Aren't you supposed to stop them?" Alphys asked the mages, "Oh, don't worry about them, it's normal here," Lucy answered, gave her a smile, saying like it's normal.

"Yeah, the idiots will soon break themselves, and it's obvious who's gonna lose," after Gray said that, a chair was sent flying at his face, "AGH!"

"Gray! I heard what you said, you popsicle princess!" Natsu yelled at him, while Gajeel was wrestle strangling him, "Bet you're just a chicken to be a man and fight, huh?!" Gajeel added as Natsu removed him off of him and his fists ignited in flames, and charged at him.

Gray got up, somehow his shirt went missing, with annoyance on his face, "Huh?! You wanna go?! I'm down with it!" "When the hell did you went shirtless?!" Undyne said as Gray dashed to the ring. Sooner or later, the whole guild started joining the fight.

"This looks awesome! I wanna join in!" Undyne said, excited and clenched both of her fists, wanting to join the fight, "I-I don't think that's a good idea, Undyne..." Alphys said, not wanting to get Undyne hurt, but Undyne gave her a big toothy grin, "Don't worry, babe! I'm totally fi-"

All of a sudden, a bucket flew right at her face. Everyone jumped in surprised, as the bucket soon dropped out of her face. Her face darkened and an anger vein appeared on her skin, as two spears appeared on her hands. She then faced to the guild that were in the middle of fighting, with an angry look, "OKAY! WHICH ONE OF YOU PUNKS THREW THAT?!" She yelled in rage, as she charged in, joining the fight.

"Oh boy," Papyrus facepalmed, and the group sweatdropped and sighed.

"Gray-sama! Juvia will be supporting you!" The girl with blue hair, Juvia popped out of nowhere, "Where the hell did you come from?" Sans said, but Juvia didn't hear him, and was too distracted from the fight.

"Oh boy, here we go again, " the white hair petite girl said, Lisanna, came to the remaining Team Natsu, "Oh, hi Lisanna!" Lucy greeted, "Welcome back, guys! Did the mission went well?" she asked, "Well, sorta," Lucy answered nervously, her eyes narrowed at the monsters who were with them.

Lisanna noticed, "Oh! Who are they?"

"Well, it's kind of complicated. These are monsters, from another dimension. They are harmless, and friendly. We were in a middle of our mission, until Natsu messed up and cast a spell on accident, which made these guys transported to our world." The blonde explained.

"Oh my."

"Yeah. Anyway," Lucy faced to the monsters, "Guys, this is Lisanna. She's Natsu's childhood friend," she introduced her to them.

Lisanna then gave a sweet smile at the monsters, "Hello," she waved at them. "Hello, human!" Papyrus greeted back jolly, "I, the Great Papyrus, greet you with a wonderful friendship handshake!" He grabbed Lisanna's hand and shook it.

Lisanna sweatdropped, while keeping her smile, "Y-You too!" she said, shook her hand as well, "P-Papyrus is your name, right?"

"That's right! The Great Papyrus!" He introduced, "And these are my friends! This is Sans, my brother!"

"Sup."

"This is Alphys, she's very shy!"

"H-Hi, n-nice to meet you!"

"This is Asgore, King of the Underground!"

"Nice to meet you, human."

"This is Mettaton, a dear friend of mine!"

"Hello, darling~!"

"This is Toriel, her Majesty, and Asgore's clone! The one she's holding is another human, who is our best friend, Frisk! He doesn't talk much, but he still communicate!"

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Lisanna," Toriel greeted and Frisk greeted with a wave and a smile.

"And the one Frisk is holding is Flowey the Flower!"

"This place is a dump!"

"And lastly, over there, is Undyne! Asgore's Royal Guard!" Papyrus pointed at the crowd, where Undyne was fighting as well, while kept on shaking with his other hand.

"N-Nice to meet you all! Welcome to Fairy Tail!" Lisanna said, somehow still shaking hands with Papyrus, not stopping the speed. She started sweating as she felt like her arm was going to break.

While everyone were fighting each other, Erza then stepped up to the battlefield, dodging thrown items that were thrown everything. She was then in front of Natsu and Gajeel, as she grabbed their heads and slammed their faced into each other, while the two Dragon Slayers groaned in pain with tiny tears leaking out of their eyes.

Erza then pushed them away from each other, made them flew across the guild, "ENOUGH!" She yelled as Gajeel crashed onto the wall, in the front way, while Natsu was crashed into Gray, who was in his underwear, that caused Juvia to nosebleed, which caused the whole guild to stop in fear.

Everyone who weren't involved in the fight sweatdropped, "Oh boy, here we go," Wendy said, "She really threw that human at the wall," Asgore said, quite surprised that Erza tossed him to the wall, more stronger than Undyne.

"He really WALL-tz into that one," he said, winking, with drums suddenly beats. "SANS!" Papyrus yelled at him angrily and annoyed, while Toriel was laughing. Little do they know that Gajeel heard that, and felt the rage flowed within him.

"What is going on here?" A new voice came in, which caused everyone to faced the person who spoken, and Erza stopped scolding everyone who participated the fight, "Oh, Master Makarov!"

The monsters were curious and confused about the old, short man, that they called master, as the old man walked down the stairs. "H-Hey, Lucy, who is this guy? I-Is he your ruler like Asgore?" Alphys asked, whispered quietly.

Lucy smiled and shook her head, "No, no. That's Master Makarov. He's our Guild Master, a mage who is the head of our guild, as our guild's leader and our highest authority," she explained.

"Yo, Master! You done with those spells already?" Macao said, "Yes, I did, and it was no harder than what you expected," Makarov replied to him, as he walked to the front of the entrance.

"Nevertheless," He looked up at the monsters, with his arms on his back, "Who might you be?"

Erza came up to him, "Master, I can explain, these monsters are completely harmless. We brought them here to know more about them, and they were lost."

"I can see that, Erza. Don't worry, I can tell that these fellas are friendly," he gave them a cheerful grin, "It's pleasure to meet you. My name is Makarov Dreyar, Guild Master of Fairy Tail. Welcome to Fairy Tail." He then reached his hand to them for a handshake.

Asgore then accepted the handshake, "It's a pleasure to meet you as well. I am Asgore, ruler of the Underground back in our world," he introduced.

Lucy smiled as they got along. She watched as the other mages introduced themselves to the monsters, while Erza was scolding Natsu and Gray with Natsu repeatedly said 'Aye', and Pantherlily tried to figure out how to get Gajeel out of the wall, since he was stuck there for a while...and haven't moved, realised that he's really stuck.

Soon, they all started to get along, showing their own magic and abilities to each other.

"Hey, Lucy." Sans went to her, and Lucy faced to him with concern, "Yes? What is it?"

"So, where're we goin' to stay for the night?"

* * *

 **RinnyRobin: AAAAAAAND we're done! Seems short thought.**

 **Miku: Yosh!**

 **Poyo: Hya~!**

 **RR: Man! What a fun time! Anyway, like from I said earlier, feel free to ask us anything about the fanfic and review how you think about it!**

 **Miku: Hai! Don't be afraid to say anything! Just got on and do it!**

 **Poyo: Hya!**

 **RR: And so, see ya later! In the next chapter!**


	4. A place to stay with

**RinnyRobin: Ohhhhhhhhhhhh, my god! What a life I'm losing here! *flop down***

 **Miku: Rinny-chan! What's wrong?**

 **RR: THE STRUGGLES OF WRITING ALL OF THIS! ToT**

 **Miku: Oh boy...**

 **Poyo: Hya.**

 **RR: But, I'm back. So, is there any questions in the box, Miku?**

 **Miku: Yes, there is! *takes out the box of questions***

 **RR: Goody! Now let's get them questions answered!**

 **Miku: Though, there're not much...**

 **RR: Whaaaaaaaat? What am I writing for?**

 **Miku: Anyway, let's start with the first question.**

 **.**

 **QuintustheHedgehog: who DID throw the bucket? ...and was Juvia the water in it?**

 **RR: Oh, just some unlucky mage that was in the middle of the fight, throwing stuff... And Juvia was just cheering Gray on, while getting a nosebleed, she wasn't involved in the battlefield, so the bucket is pretty much empty.**

 **.**

 **Miku: Tsugi no question!**

 **In dominus omega: Chara vs E.N.D.?**

 **RR: Um, unfortunately, guys, I don't think it's going to happen. Why? Well, it's because I'm not in the Tartaros Arc yet. I have little information about E.N.D., and barely known more about this Demon version of Natsu. Oops, sorry if this is spoilers, and I think I just spoiled myself because of being curious about E.N.D... T~T**

 **.**

 **Miku: Saigo no question!**

 **Kai: Also, undyne seems most like a wizard with her spears and stuff. I'm wondering, will other people's attacks manifest in real life (like san's bones) or will they go into a fight thing like in Undertale (and will sans be able to use his so-called "special attack"?)**

 **RR: Well, indeed, everyone's attacks are manifest in real life, just like Sans' bones and Undyne's spears. They are no longer in their world in Undertale, and are now in Fairy Tail, so they will not go into the fight thing in Undertale, because they are no longer in a game. However, their magic and powers are still intact and their magic is part of them, which is why they can still use magic. But any effects that are from Undertale, will not affect anything and anyone in Fairy Tail. And Sans' 'special attack', well, buddy, you'll just have to wait and see. ;)**

 **RR: Alrighty! Now that that's done, let's start with the chapter already! Also, just to let you guys know what timeline they were, they were in the Post Pacifist route, just in case if you guys forgot.**

 **Miku: Hai!**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: Also, I don't own Fairy Tail, Undertale, or my two assistants. Enjoy!**

* * *

"So, where're we goin' to stay for the night?"

That question Sans gave, just made Lucy realised that they needed a place to stay for the night.

The guild doesn't quite have enough room for the rest of the monsters to sleep. Everyone else seemed like there's room at their home. And having them all stay at Lucy's place is a no-no.

She doesn't want her apartment being filled up and crowded. She needs some sleep!

"Now that you've mention it, you all really need a place to stay," the blue hair, teenage girl, Levy mentioned, "Well, our guild doesn't have enough room for all of you, so I suggest we should all decide where you guys want to stay with, and we know Lucy can't handle more than two boys at her place," she added, which made Lucy sweatdropped and made a nervous blank face.

"That's true..." she said.

"So, let's all discuss where do you guys wanna stay," Levy said, as Erza came in after lecturing Natsu and Gray, "I agree. We should start figuring out where you guys wanna stay."

"Hmm, so where would you guys like to stay? We can't have everyone one of you staying in the same place at the time. We need you all to stay in separate places." Mirajane, Lisanna's sister, advised to the monsters.

"Well...I would prefer if me and my brother slept in the same house if possible?" Sans suggested.

"Hey, how 'bout staying with me and Happy? We got a place to stay for you guys!" Natsu confidently said with a grin, "Aye!" Happy said.

Sans shrugged, "Sounds good."

Erza nodded, "Good, now we need to figure out the others."

"Hey, punk! You got a place to stay! Me and my bae would like to stay at yours," Undyne asked Gray, "Hm? Well, sure, if you want to, I got a place for you two," Gray answered.

"Really? Thanks, punks! We really appreciate it!" Undyne said, grinned widely and wrapped her arm on his shoulder.

While behind the background, Juvia was sneaking behind a table, nobody noticing her as a fiery aura around her appeared, and she squeezed the table so hard, it made a large creak on it, "Juvia doesn't like that fish woman..." she growled as she squeezed it harder until the table was about to break in half..

Papyrus suddenly appeared next to her, "HI!"

Juvia didn't hear him, or even pay attention to him, as her attention was at Gray and Undyne.

"Um, hello? Human?" Papyrus tried to call out for her, but she did not replied. She was busy glaring at the two. Juvia gritted her teeth, as she watched Undyne noogies Gray, who was annoyed being noogied, and her fiery anger grew, "Juvia is getting jealous...!"

"Jealous? But Juvia-" Papyrus tried to explain but was cut off by Juvia.

"GRAY-SAMA SHOULD BE NOTICING ME!" She yelled to herself as she squeezed on the table so hard, that soon broke in half by her own hands.

Lucy came to Papyrus, "I think it's best if you don't talk to Juvia right now when she's in that mood. It's not going to be good," she sweatdropped. Papyrus whispered to Lucy, "But I wanna explain her that Undyne is with Alphys..."

"Even though you tell her, she still gets cranky when someone's that close to Gray..." Lucy whispered back.

"OOOOH...Okay?"

"Ahem! We should get on with the situation of who stays with who." Erza remained the two.

Frisk went over and shook Lucy's hand, while his other hand was holding Flowey, "Hmm?" Lucy looked down, and saw Frisk with a smile. Lucy lowered herself to Frisk, and smiled, "You wanna stay at my house?" Frisk nodded, "With mum too," he added. "Sure! That's fine!"

Flowey just hissed slightly, he hated being THAT close to someone's face, except if it was Frisk's.

Lucy sweatdropped at the flower's respond, and weakly laughed, feeling uncomfortable about the flower's attitude, "S-So...You're a talking flower, right?" she asked Flowey, doesn't know how to start a conversation.

"Try to guess," Flowey said, annoyed.

Lucy nervously chuckled, "...O-Ok. So I guess being nice isn't your thing..."

Flowey rolled his eyes and looked away, while Frisk just sighed.

"S-So, where do you wanna stay, Mettaton?" Alphys asked Mettaton, "Whatever is fine, aslong as the place is well cleaned," Mettaton said.

"I guess you could stay with me," Levy volunteered, with a smile on her face.

"Sure, I guess."

Suddenly, Gajeel came all of a sudden, "Nah, he can stay with me." Levy looked at him, "Huh? But Gajeel-" Levy was cut off by Gajeel. "That settles it, pink metal lady, you're staying with me."

"Um...But Levy asked me first and I accepted?" Mettaton objected, "Nah, my place is better, and cleaner than you expect it," Gajeel replied back.

"Well...I don't know anymore," Mettaton said and Levy just sighed.

Stranger: "Well...If you insist, I guess I can stay with you, Gajeel?" he said, raising his eyebrow, "Yep. This shrimp here is busy with her own stuff, so my place is better to stay," Gajeel pointed at Levy behind him. Levy just blushed and sighed louder.

"Whatever, I guess?"

"I don't know, Gajeel, I don't think it's a good idea," Levy objected, but Gajeel said, "Look, shrimp, you got your hands full, so leave this up to me, alright?"

Levy sweatdropped, "That's not what I meant..." she muttered, knowing what Gajeel is going to do the robot, knowing it would be a bad time for him, while Mettaton looked at them in confuse.

While in Gajeel's thoughs, 'I wonder what does his metal taste like...'

Erza then looked at Asgore, "Well, I guess you could stay with me," she said, "It's a pleasure to have me stay at your home, young human," Asgore thanked.

"Then it's settled then! How about you all head off to the places you're going to stay at for the night, while we'll figure this out tomorrow?" Mirajane said.

Everyone nodded as Sans and Papyrus got to Natsu and Happy and followed them, Mettaton followed Gajeel, Undyne and Alphys followed Gray while Juvia was gritted her teeth and her fiery aura raised in rage and jealousy as she watched them leave, Frisk and Toriel followed Lucy to her apartment with Flowey dealt with being carried to Lucy's place, and Asgore followed Erza.

* * *

With Lucy escorted Frisk, Toriel and Flowey, they all walked down the street at Magnolia Town, where it was lively and peaceful as usual and saw boats passed by on the canals.

They walked down the pathway, where they could all see citizens at their workshop, quite busy. Toriel looked around and examined the area, looked amazed at the people working so hard, and were all supportive to everyone.

"This place is Magnolia Town, it's a merchant city that has been prosperous in Magic since the ancient era," Lucy explained while excorting, "The strongest guild, which is Fairy Tail, used to be here, but after a guild called Twilight Ogre arrived, and the others couldn't afford our first building, they moved out of town, so now, we are now located at the top of that small hill we were back there."

"Oh my, were you all alright?" Toriel asked, worriedly. Frisk looked at her with a sad face.

Lucy smiled at her, "Don't worry! Master Makarov, Erza, and Mira took care of those guys, so we're fine! We've got a better place to stay now, so there's no need to worry!" Lucy's respond made Frisk smiled softly, while Flowey rolled his eyes.

Toriel smiled sweetly, "My, you're a very positive child." Her compliment made Lucy giggled shyly and blushed in embarrassment, "Well, I kinda positive, but not that positive, really..." she said, scratching her cheek with her index finger.

As they walked further, they were greeted with a salesman in front of his store, with a generous, cheery smile, "Yo, Lucy!"

"Oh! Hello, Mr. Shmerch!" Lucy greeted back, "I see you're doing well and joyful today as always!" He said, "Thanks. Do you got any new magic items today?" Lucy asked, "I sure do, but I'm afraid I don't have any Celestial keys," he responded.

He then noticed Toriel and Frisk. "Oh, are these your new friends?"

"Oh, yes, they are," Lucy replied.

Mr. Shmerch tipped his hat as a greeting, "Good day, you're new in Magnolia Town, ain't ya?"

Toriel greeted with a nod, "Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you," she smiled, "What interesting friends you got there, Lucy. Pleasure to meet you too. Feel free to explore the town. It's a great place to learn some magic," he said to her, "Well, I gotta go back to work, stay well, Lucy."

"You too," with that, the salesman then went back to his store.

"My, what a kind human," Toriel said to herself, "Isn't your world respect monsters like here?" Lucy asked, and Toriel frowned, "Sadly, no. But we slowly get used to humanity back in our world, even though it's rough. The surface is still wonderful," she softly smiled.

Lucy looked at her in sadness, then changed into a courageous smile, "Well, I'm sure it's fine here in our world. It's pretty normal to have monsters around, well, it's kinda rare to see monsters being in the streets."

Toriel giggled, "I guess it's nice to stay here for a while," Lucy turned around to the sidewalk, "Now, should we keep going?" she mentioned, and Toriel nodded, "Why, yes," she said as she held Frisk's hand as Lucy escorted them over the stone bridge.

* * *

Soon, they were now on Strawberry Street, and passed though to shopping centre, they finally arrived. "Here we are!"

They were now in front of Lucy's apartment, it was a two-story apartment house with red walls and a dark-brown sloping roof with two chimneys and two dormer windows.

"This is the apartment I'm living right now, hope you can enjoy your stay," Lucy smiled, as she opened the door, allowed Toriel and Frisk to enter first before her.

They soon arrived into Lucy's room; the main room was quite large and had a lot of furniture such as a bed, desk, a bookcase that has a large number of books, commode, dresser, a table with three chairs, a coffee table and an armchair. The entrances to the bathroom and the kitchen are on the other end of the room, with two turquoise curtains.

"Well, welcome to my home! Sorry if there's not enough space for all of you, but I'm sure I'll make some room for you. So make yourselves at home," Lucy said as she closed the door after everyone entered.

Toriel and Frisk looked around the room, "My, it's really intriguing for you to stay in the apartment all by yourself," Toriel said, "Oh, it's not that bad, though the rent cost 70,000 Jewels a month," Lucy sweatdropped, started to stress.

Toriel's eyebrow raised in confuse, "Jewels?"

"Oh, that's our currency in our world. Guess we have different currencies in our worlds. What's your currency back in your world, Toriel-san?"

"Our currency is GLOD, back in our world. Frisk earns them whenever he befriends with monsters back then. On the Surface, they have their currencies as dollars," Toriel said, while Frisk walked towards the desk on the right, besides him and placed Flowey on top of it. Flowey just grunted in irritation, and Frisk gave him a warm smile.

"Heeeh, that seems interesting," Lucy commented, "Anyway, how about you and Frisk relax while I get you both some tea?" she asked, as she walked to the kitchen, and Toriel smiled, "Of course, that would be nice!"

As Lucy went to the kitchen to make some tea, Toriel then looked around the room, examined the things around the room. She then stumbled upon the bookshelf beside Lucy's bed.

"My, what a large amount of books she had. She must be a wonderful reader," Toriel commented as she looked at the books, picked out one at the time, and started reading them, "She must have collected more than I do."

Frisk scurried around the room a bit, until he saw something on the desk beside Flowey, who was bored, and was resting on his arm(leaf?).

He walked towards it and it was a story booklet Lucy wrote that was still unfinished.

Out of curiosity, he picked it up and started reading. He read for a while before his pure brown eyes slowly opened in intrigue. "Is that book that interesting?" Flowey asked, noticed his reactions.

Toriel soon noticed Frisk reading the book, as she put back the book she was reading back into the shelf, "My child, what are you reading?" She asked, as she walked towards him.

Frisk turned to her, "This, mom. It's a booklet, something Lucy wrote," he replied, handing her the booklet, "Something Lucy wrote? I didn't know she could be a writer," she said as she took the booklet and began reading it.

After a few pages, Toriel was sat onto the armchair with Frisk sitting on her lap, reading along with her. "Wow, she has some amazing talent!" Toriel said, while continued reading to the next page.

While that, Lucy soon came back with the tea cups and the teapot filled with hot tea, "Sorry for the wait!"

Toriel turned her head around to see Lucy came with the tea, "Oh, Lucy! Your writing skills are so wonderful!" she said.

Lucy noticed Toriel and Frisk were reading her story from her booklet she wrote. Her face blushed in embarrassment and her eyes widened in shock and blank-white, with her jaw dropped as she yelled, "Put that down!"

* * *

After that situation, Lucy finished preparing the tea set on the coffee table and served Toriel and Frisk tea.

"I'm terribly sorry if we disturbed your privacy, Lucy," Toriel apologised, felt guilty for touching things she didn't ask.

Lucy waved both of her hands in responds, "No, no, it's fine! Really! We all make mistakes," she weakly chuckled a bit.

Meanwhile, Flowey was reading the booklet without having Lucy noticed.

"So, would you tell me about what happened back in your world? Something that Sans said before, about locking you all in the Underground?" Lucy asked, mentioned back at the cave when she asked about Frisk being with them.

Toriel lowered her tea cup on the plate, "Oh, that. Well, it happened a long time ago, when monsters and humans were once friends. That was, until they feared we were dangerous for them, which caused a war between monsters and humans. However, the humans were victorious, and locked us in the Underground with a magical barrier."

"So, there were magic in that world as well," Lucy asked in the middle of the story, and Toriel nodded, "Actually, we Monsters have magic instead of the Humans does back in our world."

"Then how come you all lost?"

"Most monsters never wanted to start the war, so we refused to fight back. So then, we were all trapped in the Underground, until a child named Chara fell into the ruins." That name almost made Frisk flinched and dropped his tea, and Flowey to stop reading, but they didn't noticed and the two continued on what they were doing.

"It was revealed that Chara ran away from the village, because of the hatred of humanity. Chara was soon found by my son, Asriel, and brought him to us. Asgore and I took the human and raise him as our own alongside with our son. The two of them bond quickly and we became a happy family," Toriel smiled as she remembered the times with her sons.

Flowey, who was covering his face with Lucy's booklet, started to get sad and depressed, hearing Toriel explaining about the story from the past.

Toriel's face soon turned into sadness as she stared at her tea, "But...it didn't last long when Chara died by poison."

Lucy's eyes widened in shock, "No way! But how?!"

"It was revealed that Chara swallowed the buttercup flowers. Asriel told Asgore and I that Chara's final wish was to see the flowers of his hometown again. He then absorbed Chara's soul, and was able to freely cross the barrier and go to Chara's home village. However, the humans attack Asriel, which I think that they believing he had killed one of their kind."

Lucy was speechless, hearing these horrible story. She couldn't even say something about this.

"...Asriel returned to the Underground, injured and died in the throne room. Finding that our son died, Asgore declared war on humankind once more. For the funeral, Asgore and I took Asriel's ashes and sprinkled them on his toys and he tend to the flowers that bloom where he died."

"Ashes?"

"Whenever monsters died or mortally injured, they turned to dust."

"I see, but when you send Asriel was able to pass through the barrier, does it involve the soul?"

"The monsters knew the power of souls and what it could do, so when monsters absorb a human soul, they will become stronger," Toriel then continued her story, "Asgore then chose not to absorb the first human, but use that soul and kill six more humans, so they can collect seven to have enough power to destroy the barrier. He lets everyone know that they must wait for the humans to come to them. Because of those decisions, I was infuriated as Asgore does not go to the surface and harvest the souls needed thus forcing monsters to a life of hate and hope and misery. So then, I divorced him, and secluding in the ruins," she explained, a pinch of anger in her tone, and she continued on.

"I then stole Chara's body and buried it in the ruins rather than allowing Asgore to absorb it one day or leave it to rot. Six humans fall, one by one, I tried to convinced them to not go, but they ignored my warnings and die at the hands of monsters or through the environment itself. Then..."

Toriel faced to Frisk, and warmly smiled, "...Frisk came. At first, he ignored my warnings as well, so, I did something to prove that he was strong. He never attacked back, but continued to give me mercy. He proven that he can handle the obstacles by himself. And so, I don't know how, but the six souls were used, and the barrier was broken. So, I can guess that Frisk was able to free the monsters and became our ambassador. He also agreed to stay with me as a new family," Toriel finished, as Frisk smiled.

Lucy was astonished by the story. Hearing Toriel explained that the monsters were treated wrongfully just reminded her back at Edolas.

"It's kinda upsetting. Having disrespect for misunderstanding. Mistreated. Even losing two of your precious children. It's so sad," she said, the sadness taking over her, but she hold onto it, trying not the shred a tear.

She then lift her head with a joyful smile, "But it's great for you to meet Frisk." Toriel nodded, "It is."

They both were silent, while Frisk was looking at them worriedly, don't know what to say.

Lucy then asked, "By the way, is Frisk a boy or a girl?"

"Oh, Frisk is a boy."

Lucy sweatdropped, "O-Okay, I see. I was confused about his gender. Sorry if I ask."

Toriel nervously smiled, "O-Oh, no need to apologise! I got confused with his gender as well!" she giggled weakly.

Frisk sweatdropped and gave them both a disappointed frown.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! This story is hilarious!" Flowey laughed at the story he was reading in Lucy's booklet, which caused Lucy noticed and her face blushed in embarrassment and her eyes were blank-white and widened in shock, "I SAID PUT THAT DOWN!"

* * *

After they finished their tea, Plue soon came out of the kitchen, "Puu-puu puu-puun," he said, as he walked towards Lucy slowly with his body shaking. "Oh, Plue! Just in time!"

She picked him, "Toriel, Frisk, Flowey, this is Plue!" She introduced as she placed the shivering Nikora on her lap. Plue greeted with a wave, "Pu-puu puu-puun!"

"Oh my, is this a little monster?" Toriel asked curiously, "No, no, no! Plue is a Celestial Spirit. Celestial Spirits are magical beings from their own separate universe, the Celestial Spirit World," Lucy explained, "Celestial Spirit Mages, like me, specialized in Celestial Spirit Magic, due to able to summon the Spirits by opening their Gates via the use of the Celestial Spirit Gate Keys, like these." Lucy then showed them both her Celestial Keys, 10 Gold keys and 5 Silver keys.

Toriel and Frisk looked at them in amazed, "These Keys are separated into two classes: the Silver Keys and the extremely rare, the Gold Keys. All Celestial Spirits are each named after a different astronomical constellation. When a Celestial Spirit Mage receives a key and opens its Celestial Gate for the first time, they have to set up a contract with the respective Spirit. This contract consists of asking the Spirit which days it can be summoned by the Mage. This simple agreement forms a dedicated and serious bond between the Spirit and summoner. However, there are certain circumstances, like when the summoner dies, the contract can be broken." Lucy sweatdropped.

Toriel was astonished by the magic, "Wow, you humans here have such magnificent magic," Lucy giggled a bit and scratched the back of her head a bit.

"Hey Toriel, do you want to take a bath? I've already prepared it when I was still making the tea," Lucy asked as she got up and placed Plue back down.

Toriel clapped her hands together and smiled, "My, that would be wonderful! Thank you, Lucy! But, you shouldn't be giving me all this that much."

Lucy smiled brightly, "It's fine, it's fine! Just help yourself!"

"Well, if you insist, then," Toriel got up from the armchair, "If you excuse me, which way is the bathroom?" she asked politely, "It's right over here," Lucy showed her left turquoise curtain room on the other end of the main room.

"Thank you," Toriel thanked as she pushed aside the curtains and went inside the bathroom, "Goodness, it looks wonderfully warm," Lucy lightly giggled at the respond.

She then bent down to Frisk's level with a cheeky smile, "Hey, Frisk, you want something to eat?" Frisk smiled widely and nodded, "Okay, so what would you like? I can cook something for you."

Frisk thought hard on something he would like to eat, "Mmmh..."

"Hey, how about I make you and Plue some pastries?"

Frisk glee in joy and nodded joyfully, said a yes, with Lucy smiling at the respond, "Alright, why don't you play with Plue while I'll make some, you two would be good friends!" She stood up and went to the room of the right, where to the kitchen is.

Plue was already, somehow, on top of the desk, stared at Flowey nervously, as he walked slowly towards him.

Flowey was getting annoyed from him getting closer to him, as he snapped at him with his face changed with anger, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT, YOU SNOW BUG!?"

The loud screech made Plue jumped in surprise and fear as he fell down from the desk and landed on the floor.

Frisk quickly went over to Plue and helped him up, "Are you okay?" He asked the poor Celestial Spirit, and Plue just gave a small smile and responded, "Puu-puun!" Frisk lightly smiled, guessed he responded that he's fine.

Frisk turned to Flowey with an angry look, "What?" Flowey asked, annoyed by that look as Frisk was in front of him and flicked the flower's forehead, "Gah! The hell, you brat!"

"Bad Flowey," he said, which made Flowey grunted in pain, "I hate everyone of you."

Meanwhile with Lucy, who was in the kitchen, making some pastries enough for everyone in the room, "Let's see, 1 cup of milk, 1 beaten egg, 4 tablespoons of melted butter, 4 tablespoons of water, 1/2 package of instant pudding mix, 4 cups of bread flour, 1 tablespoon of white sugar, 1/2 teaspoon of salt, 2 1/4 teaspoons of bread yeast, 1/2 softened of cup butter, 1 cup of packed brown sugar, 2 teaspoons of ground cinnamon, 1 & 1/2 cups of confectioners' sugar, 4 tablespoons of softened butter, and 1 teaspoon of vanilla extract," she read the cookbook instructions, "Man, this is going to be a long time to cook, but at least I can still try," she said as she began preparing the ingredients and started cooking.

"Hmm, now that I remember, Natsu said he's got a place for them skeletons. As I remembered, their place was dirty, so I had to clean that place up, so, I guess they would be there," she said to herself, until her face turned to shock, "Or maybe they're in my room right now?!" she said, panicked about more guys are in her room.

She then shook her head, "Nah, maybe this time they won't be there," she said as she continued on cooking.

Later, it was noon, the pastries were finished and steaming warm. They were mostly cinnamon buns. After Lucy placed the sweet icing on top of them, she looked at them with a proud smile, "There, done! They looked good! I can't wait to see their faces once they get a taste of these," she happily said and she brings the plate full of pastry goodies to the main room.

"Sorry for the wait! They're all done!" She said, her eyes closed with a smile.

When Lucy entered the main room, she saw Natsu, Happy, Papyrus and Sans, with Frisk on his lap and holding onto Plue, were relaxing, them already sat down on all the chairs, "Yo, Lucy, don't mind if we stay here!" Natsu said with that goofy grin, "Aye!" Happy said.

Lucy's wide eyes darted at them, "I THOUGHT SO!"

* * *

After some yelling and raging, Lucy calmed down after a few pastries and tea everyone ate, "So, what now? Did you just come here just to stay raid in my place?" Lucy asked, as she took a bite out of the pastries, "Well, actually, Lucy, we've gotten ourselves a mission!" Natsu answered.

Lucy raised her eyebrow, "A mission? Sine when did you already found one that fast?" Natsu grinned a toothy smile, "Before we left, me and Happy checked at the Mission Board, and we found this one! We've already told Gramps about this!" Happy then flew in front between them and took out a paper, revealed to be a job for them.

"What? Let me see. Hmm, 'Abducted women. There apparently have been disappearance happening at the South. The victims are mostly females, judging by the victims' belongings were left at the scene that are mostly jewellery, and purses. The culprit is not yet to be found and still unknown. The town are now hiring out help from Fairy Tail to investigate and find the missing women. The culprit is hinted as that this is no ordinary man, and his skills is not very normal towards humans. The payment is 300,000 Jewels, desired team is 4-5 Mages and difficulty is A-Rank.'" Lucy read out loud, "Heee, so this is the mission. Wait."

Lucy stopped after realising what the mission was about and what did it mean, then she slapped Natsu in the face, "You're going to use me as a decoy, aren't you?!"

"Well, maybe."

"I thought so!"

"Guess Lucy's not very positive about it."

"You're also on this, aren't you, Happy?!"

"Mmmmaybe...?"

"I HATE BOTH OF YOU!"

"Wowie! You guys are the bestest friends together!" Papyrus said, watching Lucy about to beat to crap out of them.

"Heh, yep, they're pretty much bonding. Hey, Lucy, y'got any ketchup?" Sans asked as he ate a pastry.

Lucy looked at him with confusion and disturbed, thinking why he would want ketchup while eating the sweet pastries, "Um, why would you want ketchup?" she sweatdropped.

Sans shrugged eyes and simply responded, "I just love ketchup."

Lucy was still confused, but just went to the kitchen to get him a bottle of ketchup. She came back with it and handed it to Sans, "Thanks." After he got his ketchup, he then began drinking it, which caused Lucy shocked, 'And I thought Natsu eating fire was shocking...' she thought.

"By the way, your fighting styles were different, like, HOW THE HELL WAS I FROZEN?! Why was there a blue heart in front of me when you froze me?!" Natsu asked Sans excitedly, wondered back about the fight at the cave they had.

"Yeah! How did you do that? Is that your magic?" Happy asked, same excitement as Natsu.

"This heart in front of you, was your soul, the very culminating of your being, if your soul breaks, it's game over, you die ...And...All souls don't look exactly the same... It was blue because I used one of my 'telekinetic' abilities to grab your soul and throw it around," Sans explained, took a gulp of the ketchup.

"Hmm, sounds cool. Then does your brother have the same powers as well?" Natsu asked, pointed at Papyrus.

Sans nodded but whispered, "But he very rarely uses them because, well, he's not a fan of 'unfairness'." Natsu showed a face of understanding, while Papyrus didn't heard that. "Ohhhhhhhh, I see." He said as he hit his knuckles of his palm.

"Then what about Frisk? Does he has powers?" Happy asked, pointed at Frisk, who was sitting on Lucy's bed, still holding onto Plue. "Yeah, does she have powers?" Natsu asked.

"Natsu, Frisk is a he." Lucy corrected him, and Natsu made a shocked face, "EEHH?! FRISK'S A GUY?!" He shouted, just realised that Frisk is a boy. Lucy sighed and facepalmed. Happy also sighed, "Natsu, we already pronounced that Frisk is a he," he sweatdropped.

Sans chuckled a bit, as he placed the ketchup on the coffee table, "Well, humans in our world don't have powers, only monster does... Well... Frisk DOES have a power...but it's a secret," he winked.

"Eeeeh? Come on," Natsu pouted with a sulky expression. "So, Papyrus, if you have the same powers as your brother does, does that mean you have those bones you attack like Sans does?" Lucy asked to Papyrus, as she bit down the pastry.

"Exactly. But...They do damage, not like Sans," Papyrus answered while Sans just shrugged, grinning as usual.

"Huh? What do you mean by that?" she asked.

"SANS IS SO LAZY, THAT HE HAS 1 ATK ONLY!" Papyrus yelled, almost got his pastry flew out of his hand, "But I do poison and remove the invincibility frames," Sans said back.

"Invincibility frames? ...Sans, are you pranking me across time and space or something?"

Lucy and Happy sweatdropped as they watched the brothers arguing and weakly smiled while Frisk giggled at the brothers' usual argument, "I...seriously don't get what are they talking about..." Lucy said, "Aye..." Happy agreed. "I don't get what they are sayin', but it sounds awesome!" Natsu said, with a large grin on his face.

While they were arguing, Toriel came back from the bath, the towel covering her wet, naked body, "My, what a glorious bath! Thank you for letting me use the bathroom, Lucy! It was incredibly warm!" she said, not noticed the boys in the room, before she opened her eyes to see them staring at her.

Sans was looking at Toriel "...hhhhhhhh..." His face turned blue as he slowly retreated into his jacket like a turtle. Papyrus noticed, "Nyeh? Sans, why are you doing that?" Natsu looked at her blankly, and blinked. And so does Happy. "Is she really naked?" Natsu asked dumbly.

Toriel noticed the boys were in the room and blushed, "O-Oh my! I didn't know you were all in here!" she said, embarrassed, covered her face with her hands. Lucy, however, was fumed at the boys, intruded and embarrassed Toriel.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" She yelled in pure rage as she kicked Natsu, Happy, Sans, and Papyrus out of her room, and slammed the door, just for Toriel to quickly change.

Sans knocked on the door, "And Frisk?"

She opened the door, and politely have Frisk walked out of her room, with Plue in his arms, before she slammed the door.

Sans sighed, "She could just have asked us to leave and we would have left..." Sans said getting up. "Well, that's Lucy for you! We always come in her room many times, and she always threw us out!" Happy said, like it was normal.

"Right... But she should be more careful, I can get hurt easily. I think I have 1 HP...Or is it 3 since last week?"

Natsu sat on the floor with his legs and arms crossed, "What does that mean, '1 HP?" He asked.

"Let's say that if you have 0 HP, it's game over... HP translates for Hope...Or Happiness. The more HP you has, the more chances you have to survive," Sans explained.

Natsu made a confused look, "Uuuum, I think I get it?"

Soon, the door to Lucy's room opened, and revealed Lucy, still grumpy at them, expect Frisk and Plue, "Okay, you may come in."

Papyrus was still confused as why they got kicked out. Papyrus is so dumb, he doesn't know about adult stuff, like naked women or perverts.

Soon, the boys got back inside, and Toriel was sitting on the bed, with new clothes, her new clothes was a light orange short sleeve dress. She was still blushing and couldn't look at Sans.

Sans was looking away from Toriel, still blushing. "S-Sorry if you've seen too much... I...didn't noticed you were all here..." Toriel said.

"I-It's okay T-Tori..."

Papyrus was still confused, and Natsu also looked at them confused, "What's up with them?" he asked, and Papyrus shrugged at that question.

"He llllllllikes her!" Happy mocked, holding his laughter. Sans heard that and glared at him.

"Anyway, let's talk about the mission," Lucy said, mentioned about the mission they suddenly forgotten, as she sat on the armchair. "Oh yeah! Let's do this, Lucy!" Natsu said.

Lucy looked at him with uncertain, "I suppose... but did you asked the others first?"

Natsu froze and started sweating, "Um... Well, I did asked Gray to come..."

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"You have to come along, Gray! I even asked Gramps about this!"_

 _"Like hell I would like to come! I've already gotten my hands full, so go ask someone else!"_

 _"Then I'll forcedly make you come! By knocking you out!"_

 _"You ain't going to do that to me twice, you flame breath!"_

 _While Natsu and Gray were fighting, Undyne, Alphys, Sans and Papyrus were watching them, uncertain what were they talking about._

 _"Wow...Those two need to...CHILL!" He said as Gray used an ice attack._

* * *

 ** _END FLASHBACK_**

"And so, we're decided not to bring Gray along. And we couldn't ask Erza because we don't wanna get our ass kicked..." Natsu said, shivering in fear, as he imaged Erza covered in shadows with her devilish eyes glowing and glared at him.

Lucy sweatdropped, also imagined Erza being terrifying, "I can tell... So, what about Wendy and Carla?"

"I've already asked them, but Carla told me they were very busy today, so they wouldn't come," Happy said.

Lucy sighed, "Great, then how are we going to do this? This is a A-Rank mission, and we're short 2 or more mages!"

"Well, we do have magic powers, so...I guess that counts us as mages?" Sans randomly said.

Lucy looked at them with concerned, "Are you sure? This is no ordinary job we are doing here." "Well, we need them, Lucy! We're outnumber of mages of our team, so why not?" Happy sincere.

"I wouldn't mind some adventure!" Papyrus said excitedly.

"Well, I guess so, then welcome aboard," Lucy said. "Alright! You guys are pretty strong, right? This is going to be awesome!" Natsu said with an excitement grin.

"WOWIE!"

Frisk then raised his hand, "I want to come too," he said.

Papyrus turned to him, "But Frisk, this is kinda dangerous?"

"He's right, my child. I don't want you to get hurt out there," Toriel said, very worriedly. "She's got a point; our world is different towards yours. It's quite dangerous," Lucy agreed.

"I agree," Sans said.

Frisk looked at them with puppy-dog eyes.

"Frisk... Not those eyes..."

Frisk still looked at them with those eyes, pleaded with those innocent, cute eyes, "...Please?"

"...Aww, fine human! You can come with us!" Papyrus said, couldn't resist the cuteness.

"I agree! I can't say no to those eyes!" Lucy said, adored by Frisk's cuteness.

Sans sighed, "Fine, he can come with us, as long as he stays out of trouble I guess?"

"No problem!" Lucy said, as Toriel sighed, "Alright. Then please, take good care and an eye on him at all times, okay everyone?" Everyone nodded.

"Yosha! Starting tomorrow morning, we're heading out!" Natsu said, already in his ready stance.

"Wowie! I'm so excited for this mission! Hey, how about we celebrate as I, The Great Papyrus, make everyone some of my spaghettis?" Papyrus asked, Lucy turned to him and smiled, "That sounds nice! Sure, you can use my kitchen," she pointed at the kitchen.

"Thank you!" Papyrus quickly went to the kitchen to prepare some spaghettis.

"He can cook?" Natsu asked, surprised after discovered that Papyrus cooks, "He's been taking lessons from Undyne ever since," Sans explained, "And his spaghetti is very good, once you get to try it out," he lied to them.

Natsu smiled widely, "Really?" He asked, voice filled with interest and joy, "Wow, I didn't know Undyne can cook too," Lucy said, her eyes brightened, "Aye!" Happy said, raised his hand in agreement.

Frisk lightly glared at Sans for lying to them, and worried about them after they will have the taste of Papyrus' spaghetti. Sans noticed and motioned him to stay quiet fir their reaction.

Frisk sweatdropped, and Toriel sighed, REALLY worried for the mages' fate. Flowey just scowled in disgust, remembered what Papyrus' spaghettis taste like.

Papyrus soon came back with three spaghettis, carried them with one on each hands and one on his head, balancing it to stay on his head, "I have returned, humans! And I thought I sure give you three give a try on my spaghettis! This is no plain ol' spaghetti, it's my special spaghetti I made just for you, cooked by me, Master Chef Papyrus!" Papyrus said to the two mages and the Exceed.

"Ooh! Thanks, skele-dude!" Natsu thanked as they took one of the spaghettis off of his hand, looked hungry, "Thank you, Papyrus," Lucy politely thanked Papyrus as he handed one of the spaghettis to her, "It looks good!" Happy complimented as the tall skeleton handed him the last spaghetti that was on top of his head.

The spaghetti looks delicious and warm, cooked steam comes out from the pasta. The noodles were golden, the sauce was red and chilly, and the meatballs were round and soft. The fork was already set for them on the spaghettis.

Natsu and Happy were already drooling, "Man, this looks good!" he said, "Yeah, thank you for the food!" Lucy said as they began eating.

Once they got the taste of the spaghetti, they all froze, stopped eating, with their face froze in blank of unspeakable reaction. The spaghetti was still on their mouth as their faces scrunched up, almost like they were going to vomit.

"So, what do you think?" Papyrus asked, innocently. The group looked at him, unable to speak by the flavour their were tasting but terrible reality. They faced to Sans, who was staring at them with the creepy stare with his left eye glowing blue, warning them to NOT say it. He can tell that they don't like it and it's disgusting.

They secretly glared at him for tricking them that his spaghettis were good, and were afraid from his creepy stare. Lucy closed her eyes and breathed in while trying to swallow the spaghetti in her mouth. She didn't want to break Papyrus' heart for all the effort he made for them.

She soon swallowed it and weakly smiled at him, staying positive, "I-It's a very...unique flavour, Papyrus! You really made it very s-special!" she said, enduring the painful taste and staying strong and positive. "Aye..." Natsu and Happy said at the same time, their face turned blue and purple after they ate theirs.

Papyrus' hollowed eyes brightened in joy, "Really?! What a wonderful comment! You must really love my cooking! I'm flattered!"

Lucy nervously chuckled a bit, while Natsu and Happy were sweating and scared to eat more, but Lucy forced them to finish it by giving them the look, as they continued eating. Frisk looked at them in guilt as they suffered.

* * *

Soon, they finished the whole plates, and were on the floor, face down. "Wow! I never knew my cooking would be that good that it makes you feel so drowsy over the taste!" Papyrus said, still innocent as always.

"Uh-huh..." Lucy responded weakly as she tried lifting herself, but rolled her body onto her back. "Oh dear, do you need some help?" Toriel asked, but Lucy gave her a weak smile, "Don't worry, it's fine. I can do it," she refused, "Guess I should get the extra blankets for everyone," she slowly got herself up, slowly recovering.

"Also, Lucy, would you mind sharing your bed for us?" Natsu asked, his head lifted while his body was still unmovable.

"GET YOUR OWN BED!"

Sans chuckled silently at that, "Anyway, shall we go to sleep?" Everyone agreed, while Lucy prepared some extra blankets for everyone, before everyone went to sleep. Flowey was already asleep a while ago though.

The next morning, Lucy found Natsu sleeping in her bed and punched him out of her bed. "Again, why are you in my bed?!"

* * *

 **RinnyRobin: Alrighty! It's done!**

 **Miku: Also, we got to mention people for those who knew about the update. As you all know, the update was now replaced with this chapter, and the update was about the next Undertale crossover RinnyRobin should do next. After that, we got the results and Rinny-chan is now progressing with the new fanfic while doing the Fairy-Undertale Journey.**

 **Poyo: Hya~!**

 **RR: Yep! So, the next Undertale crossover will soon be post soon, so wait your butts down, folks! And sorry if I got any information wrong, it's rush time! XP**

 **Miku: Also, feel free to ask anymore questions! We aren't gonna give that up!**

 **RR: Yep! Also, my friend helped me again! Wheee! Don't judge. Anyway, I got a surprise for you guys! See ya guys!**


	5. The first mission

**RinnyRobin: Ooh, this is new!**

 **Miku: Two chapters that fast!**

 **Poyo: Hya~!**

 **RR: Yup! And also that new Undertale crossover is now on planning, so anyone excited for it, please wait patiently. And, I have to quickly make two chapters, so I ask my friend to help me out to be quicker!**

 **Miku: And we seemed to have one question here. *poured out the box, with one question flying down***

 **RR: Better than nothing. Let's answer!**

 **.**

 **Envico: Are you going to have frisk see through the fourth wall or be able to reset?**

 **RR: Well, from the answer for Kai from the last chapter, characters from Undertale's magic and powers are still intact and their magic is part of them, so yes, Frisk can able to reset like usual, however, the reset will not affect anything or anyone from Fairy Tail, like from Kai's answer.**

 **.**

 **RR: Now that that's done, let's get this party started! Don't forget to ask for questions if you want to know!**

 **Miku: If you didn't read the fourth chapter, please go back to the previous page, for that spot used to be a update notice. Also, RinnyRobin-chan doesn't own Fairy Tail, Undertale, or me and Poyo. Enjoy, everyone!**

* * *

After Lucy finished packing, and Toriel prepared Frisk for their jounrey, "Remember, children, stay safe, and be well, okay?" Toriel instructed the two.

"We will," Lucy said and Frisk nodded happily. Toriel smiled at them, "Good! Good luck, you two!" She waved at them, as they waved back, leaving the apartment. Once when they opened the entrance door, they saw the boys, waiting for them outside.

Sans was chucking down a bottle of ketchup while Papyrus was spinning one of his attack bones. "Yo, Lucy! You ready?" Natsu said, greeted her and Frisk. Lucy nodded, "Mm-hm! All set! So, where is the mission at?"

"From the request, it said that it's at the South, so I think it'll be faster if we take the train!" Happy said.

"Nice," Sans commented.

Natsu flinched and began sweating rapidly, "T-T-Train...?" he stuttered in fear. "What's wrong with trains?" Papyrus asked, confused.

Lucy sweatdropped, "He has motion sickness, so he can't handle transport very well," she answered while Natsu was started to feel sick.

"Oh, that sucks... Mmh...What if I told you guys I know a shortcut?" Sans said to them.

Natsu's fear quickly disappeared and his eyes glittered in hope, "Really?!"

"Yup, just follow me" Sans walked behind a wall, "Oh, I know what's up!" Papyrus quickly followed.

"Um, isn't that the opposite direction? And why behind a wall?" Lucy asked. "Who cares! As long as it's not a train, I can take it!" Natsu said as he followed. "Wait for me, Natsu!" Happy flew behind him.

Frisk motioned Lucy to trust Sans, "Um, okay?" Lucy and Frisk soon followed behind.

They soon found themselves, not behind the wall, but rather at the location of the mission, the city in the South, "Told ya I knew a shortcut."

Natsu, Happy and Lucy's eyes widened in shock and their jaws almost dropped to the ground, "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHH?!"

Papyrus whispered to Lucy, "He told me he knew some space and time stuff..."

"That's so cool! How the hell did we get here without noticing?! Did we teleport or something?! How the hell can you do that, Sans?!" Natsu asked, very amazed and confused at the same time.

"Hehe," He winked, "That's a long story for later."

"I didn't even see it coming! Wow, that was so cool!" Happy said flying side to side.

Frisk giggled at their reaction. Lucy whimpered to him, "You knew about them very much, haven't you?" Frisk nodded.

"Anyway, where to now?" Sans asked

"O-Oh yeah! Guess we need to locate and investigate where would the culprit be," Lucy said. "No, it'll be too long to find him that way." Natsu said.

"Well, I'm sorry but I can't take 'shortcuts' to people I don't know," Sans said.

"Hey, you guys remembered what the mission is about?" Happy asked, his tone sounded like he remembered the missions description.

"Nope."

"It says that the victims are mostly women, so if a woman is alone, then the culprit might appear!" Happy explained.

"Then that means..." Everyone looked at Lucy.

Lucy looked at them confusedly, then changed into pure shock and terror, "Why are you looking at me?!" She pointed at herself, while shivering at their stare.

"It's simple, we gunna use you as a bait!" Sans answered, confidently.

"Hell no! You aren't going to use me as bait!" Lucy shouted at them, tears rushing out rapidly, while they all gave her a grin, "Don't give me those grin!" she cried angrily.

"Lucy, it's either that or we don't complete the mission, you choose," Sans said. Lucy froze to choose, until she sulked down on the ground in despair, "Fine..." she cried sadly.

"Alright!" Natsu high-fived Sans, "Don't worry, Lucy. Just get yourself found and we'll save you without getting caught!" Happy said to Lucy, who was still sulking, "Thanks... That helps..."

"Sorry Lucy, we'll attack the enemy before it gets you!" Papyrus said to her, "Thanks..." she sobbed in her sulking position while Frisk patted her back.

* * *

Soon, Lucy was out on the streets alone, with the others hiding and following Lucy, quietly not to get seen.

"Any luck yet?" Happy whispered to them.

Sans and Papyrus shook their heads, "Dammit, where is he? Maybe we should have tell Lucy to change something revealing more," Natsu said.

"You're right, Natsu! The culprit kidnaps women, so if Lucy was more sexy, she would definitely be found!" Happy said.

"Maybe...? But remember we got a child with us," Sans said, mentioned Frisk behind him. Natsu sweatdropped, "...Maybe a little revealing would do..."

"Meh, let's just wait."

Lucy, however, was not enjoying being the bait again, as she sobbed by herself, with tears running down fast, 'Why do I even agree to this...?'

Soon, something happened, when a card was thrown an inch away from Lucy's face.

Lucy took a step back in surprise, "What?"

"Huh?" Sans got ready to attack. Papyrus got ready too. "That must be him!" Natsu said, his fist ignited, "Aye!" Happy said seriously.

"Who are you?" Lucy asked in defence, preparing herself to fight. In front of her was a tall slim man, wearing a long black cape, a top hat and smiling mask. "Are you the one who is kidnapping the women here?"

The man looked up at her, "Indeed. Is that a problem?" he said, in a dark smooth voice.

Someone poked the man's shoulder from the back. The man turned his head around and he saw a gaster blaster staring at his soul.

The man's eyes widened, "My, what a troubling guest we got here," he said in a calm tone. A light soon began forming in it's mouth and it began opening his mouth slowly, "What a weird creature."

"Hey, buddy!" The man turned his head to see Natsu, with Happy carrying him in the air, "Here's a treat for you! Fire Dragon's..." Natsu inhaled, "Roar!" he then releases a large flames from his mouth at him.

The Gaster Blaster began shooting at the man, at the same time.

Soon, both the powers clashed into each other, released a large powerful impact. Everyone covered their eyes, until it was cleared. "Did we get him?" Natsu asked.

Sans looked around, "I think so."

"Whoops! I've forgotten I got some tricks in my sleeves!" Their eyes widened when they heard the man's voice echoed in the streets. They all looked around and saw an ace club card flew down to the ground.

Once it landed, many more cards started coming out of the single card as it took the form of the man. Once it took the form, all the card slid into the man's sleeves, and the man stunted a welcoming pose, "Ta-da!"

"W-What the heck?!" Sans gasped in shock.

"WOWIE! Magic tricks!" Papyrus said in amazed, his eyes glittered.

"How did he got out of there, not even a scratch on him?!" Natsu yelled in surprise.

"Dear me, never underestimate a magician and his tricks," the man taunted them, while Papyrus was still amazed.

"Oh yeah?! Happy!"

"Aye, sir!" Happy then charged straight at him, with Natsu's feet ignited fire, "Fire Dragon's..."

The man smirked underneath his mask, as Natsu was close to him, ready to kick, "Claw!" Just as Natsu kicked him, the man turned into cards, sent Natsu and Happy in shock, "What the-?!"

"MORE MAGIC TRICKS!" Papyrus shouted even more amazed, "THERE'S NO TIME TO BE IMPRESS!" Lucy yelled at him, her eyes darted at him in annoyed.

Happy then dropped Natsu gently, as Natsu looked around, "Where are you?!"

"Right here!" The voice came from above, as everyone glanced up and saw the man on top of a roof, tilting his top hat.

Sans thought for a moment, 'He seems to be able to turn into cards whenever he wants...so...I guess...' He whispered to Natsu, "Try throwing fireballs at him, he'll run out of cards soon enough."

Natsu then grinned and nodded, "Got it!" Natsu's arms ignited in flames as he jumped up, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Large streams of fire was swung at him, as he disappeared again, turned into cards after the fire contacted him.

Sans saw the cards burning and looked around, while Natsu then landed, "Yosha! Now where is he?" he said as he also looked around.

The man's voice echoed in a sighed, "Looks like drama caused the guards to notice. Guess I've run out of time."

Sans growled slightly, "Where are you, you bastard?!" Natsu yelled at the air.

Tiny steel balls dropped from the sky, which then exploded with large amount of smoke and fire crackers. Everyone covered themselves from the blast.

"Darn! He escaped!" Sans yelled out, unable to see anything from the smoke and tiny explosives.

"Smoke screens and fire crackers. Enjoy it while it last." his voice echoed within the smoke and loud tiny fireworks. "Hey, get back here!" Natsu yelled, trying to find him.

Slowly, the smoke slowly cleared up and the fire crackers ran out.

What do we do now?" Sans said, as he can finally see everyone in the clearing. "Let's find that bastard again!" Natsu said, his fist raised with flames.

"How?!"

"How should I know?!"

Sans sighed, "He'll know Lucy is a bait if we do it again."

Frisk looked around the area, looked worried. Happy noticed Frisk's behaviour, "Frisk, what's wrong?" he asked looking worried and confused.

"Lucy's not here!" Frisk said, panicking.

Everyone froze, "...Aaaand...Darn," Sans said, his eyes were black and without pupils.

"WHAT?! That bastard...! If he pull a hair out of Lucy...!" Natsu growled his body covered in flames.

"Wow, calm down!" Sans said, sweating a little from Natsu's rage.

"What do we do?!" Happy panicked.

"I DON'T KNOW!" Papyrus panicked as well.

"Over here!" They then heard a bunch of loud footsteps and metal clanking approaching them. They faced to the noises approached them, it was a bunch of guards, "Huh? Who are they?"

"...Hi?"

* * *

Meanwhile, with Lucy, who was captured by the mysterious man, carried her on his shoulder, while she was struggling to get off, "Hey! Let me down! Let go of me!" she yelled, kicking and punching him.

The man growled in annoyance, "What a nuisance you are. If you won't silence your tongue, I won't hesitate to silent you," he threatened.

Lucy glared at him in fear and anger, "Where are you taking me?!"

The man chuckled, "Somewhere no one can find you. And what a special treat you are. A Fairy Tail Mage. To think I'd actually found a good one for a long time." he said as he ran with her.

* * *

Meanwhile at the prison station, with the others, "Fairy Tail really came to help us?" The guard leader asked them, "Yep! And we need to get this guy, badly!" Natsu said, slamming the table with his hands.

"Agreed!...The only problem is that he can dodge every attack we do to him," Sans said.

The guard leader sighed, "Well, you are fighting the most wanted man in the mission. Even the most impossible man in Fiore."

"But he can do magic tricks!" Papyrus said, still amazed by the man's tricks.

Well, that's his abilities." He then revealed a wanted poster for them to see, "This man is known as, Era Magician, his real name is unknown. He tricks people with his magic, which is impossible to catch him. We had the information about him today, which is why the description said that the culprit was unknown."

"I see then..." Sans said. "Then why is he targeting women?" Happy asked. "That, we don't know. His reason to kidnap women is still unknown." The guard leader replied.

"The only thing I can think of as his weakness is that we use fire so that his cards burn and he'll eventually run out," Sans said, "That may be his weakness," the guard leader agreed.

"Then let's find this guy right now! He has Lucy, and we need to get her back!" Natsu said, full of anger and courage. "Agreed!" Papyrus shouted as well.

"I really appreciate your work, Mages!" The guard leader said as he got up, "I'll leave this all to you," he said as he left.

"Ok...Now what?" Sans asked the other. "Let's go find Lucy, that's what we'll do!" Natsu said.

"It's all my fault," Frisk said, guilt in his tone, "If I haven't been cautious more, Lucy wouldn't have taken away..." he said, his head lowered. "Human no!" Papyrus hugged Frisk tight, "Don't say that!"

"Yeah! We weren't expected that to happen! Don't blame it on yourself! Next time, we'll get this guy and get Lucy back!" Natsu said, with his grin on his face, "Aye!" Happy said, "Like they say, Frisk," Sans said.

Frisk looked at everyone and smiled, with a nod.

"Yosh! Let's go!" Natsu said, he fist-pumped as he was ready to go, "But where to?" Sans asked.

"Well, I don't know, can't you do that shortcut thing again?"

"Yes, but where to though, is the question."

"To where Lucy is!"

"But I don't know where she could be!"

"Then think where would that Era guy could be!"

Happy, Papyrus and Frisk sweatdropped as they watched the pink mage and the short skeleton arguing.

"...If I was this guy...I would hide in a circus and use the 'era' guy has a secret identity and work in a circus instead," Sans thought out loud, "Then let's try it then! He might have Lucy there!" Natsu said.

"I don't know if there's a circus here at the moment though," Sans replied back.

"Then how about we split into teams and look around the town if there is a circus?" Happy suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Sans agreed, "Alright, now let's decide to should we go with," Natsu said to them. "But how do we sort this out?" Papyrus asked. Then, Frisk took out five small sticks in his hand and showed it to them to see.

"Sticks?" Natsu looked at them confusedly, "Frisk thinks we should have a fair draw of sorting out the team by setting the sticks for everyone to choose who will they be with. There are three short ones and two long ones," Happy explained for Frisk.

"Heh, nice, kid," Sand complimented as he rubbed Frisk's head in appreciation, which made Frisk smiled brightly.

"Yosh! Let's all draw the sticks now!" Natsu said. Everyone nodded and began pulling their own sticks from Frisk's hand at the same time.

And the teams were set and sorted.

Natsu and Sans had the long ones, and Happy, Papyrus and Frisk had the short ones. "Looks like we're in the same team, kiddo," Sans said to him, "Alright! It's you and me, short skele-dude! And I'm not a kid, by the way," Natsu stated.

"Wowie! Me, the human and the cat are in the same team!" Papyrus said as he hugged Frisk and Happy. Frisk smiled with a tiny blush in flattery and joyfully and grinned widely, while Happy sweatdropped but made a peace sigh, "Good luck, Natsu!" he said.

And so, they all left the station, and split into the teams they were. "Remember to come back here when you guys find somethin', got it?" Sans reminded them all and they all nodded. They both went into the opposite direction of the town, looking for suspicious places and anything that the guy dropped for hints.

With Papyrus, Frisk and Happy team, Papyrus was searching stuff inside barrels and crates, even though there's less possibility that there would be anything at leads to the Era Magician. Frisk looked at the streets, houses and stores through the windows, and saw nothing suspicious inside the buildings, since some of them were empty or filled with citizens. Happy was flying above the town, looking out of the streets in the sky while not getting far away from Frisk and Papyrus.

Meanwhile with Natsu and Sans team, a large blazing flames rose in the air above the town from the spot where those two were. It was, obviously, Natsu, bringing out the fire in the air. "Come out NOW, Era freak!" he yelled out, as he breathed out another large amount of flames out of his mouth. Sans watched him going berserk and sweating, afraid to get close at the temper of his. It was almost similar to Undyne's, expect more fire. The pink-hair was spitting out fury fire every side, repeatedly yelling for the Era Magician to come out.

As Natsu continued making some signals, Happy soon came flying towards them, "Natsu! Sans! I just found something!" He said to them, "Cool, what is it?" Sans asked while Natsu doesn't seemed to heard him when he was yelling, shouting and blowing fires everywhere.

"There's a weird circus outside of town! It looks pretty old and small, but very suspicious!" Happy answered to him, "Huh, so there is a circus at the moment," Sans thought out loud.

"Hey, Natsu! We found the place!" Sans called out to him loudly, that was still shooting out fires. Natsu heard him and stopped his raging flames and grinned in joy, "Really?!"

"Yeah! Lucy might be there, Natsu!" Happy said, "Come on, it's this way!" he motioned them to follow him as he flew up and headed to the circus, "Alright! Let's go and get Lucy back and teach this guy who's he dealin' with!" Natsu said proudly, cracking his knuckles as they followed Happy who was flying out of town.

Soon, they arrived outside of town, where they saw a red and white striped circus tent out of nowhere, it was old, filthy, and some sides were shredded and had holes. It was very lifeless and dark. The entrance looked very intimidating to enter and haunting. In front of the tent was Frisk and Papyrus, waiting for them.

"Sans! Human! We're over here!" Papyrus called out, while Frisk waved at them as they arrived and united.

"Here we are!" Happy said, now in front of the circus.

Papyrus looked at the tent, "This looks very creepy... Glad I'm not coming in!" he said, sounded scared. "But...What if the others need the help of I, The Great Papyrus?!" he said to himself.

Happy sweatdropped, "But you are..."

"What?"

"We need your help too, Papyrus! Lucy needs help, and with you in our group, we might get an upper hand even more!"

Papyrus was rattling his bones his fear, "Um...O-Okay then?"

"So, this is where that Era guy is, right?" Natsu asked, prepared and punching his knuckles with flames comes out of it, ready to fight.

Sans nodded, "It's...very dark in here."

Natsu's eyes ablaze, "That's not gonna stop us! Let's go!" He yelled as he dashed straight inside the tent. "N-Natsu, wait for me!" Happy followed behind. Sans turned on his blue eye to light the place slightly and walked in.

Papyrus very slowly walked in, Frisk was holding onto Papyrus' hand, while scanning around the tent. Papyrus hesitated a bit, but eventually turned on his orange eye for him and Frisk to see a bit

"WHERE ARE YOU, YOU ERA FREAK?! COME OUT AND FIGHT!" Natsu's voice echoed in the dark.

Sans put a hand on his mouth, "Sssh...Do you want him to know we're here?"

Natsu sweated a little and narrowed his eyes nervously.

"Oh my, looks like the guests have arrived!" The familiar voice echoed in the circus.

Sans and Natsu growled at that voice and looked around, trying to localise where the voice came from.

The lights turned on, revealing the inside of the tent. Inside was a mess, and surrounded by chairs and in the middle of the circle was the man, Era Magician, striking a welcoming pose.

"Ah, there he is! That magician guy!" Happy pointed at him. "I prefer being called the Era Magician, little kitty cat," the man taunted.

Sans' fist glowed, preparing to attack.

"There you are, Era freak! Where's Lucy?!" Natsu yelled at him, flames ignited on his fists. "Well, I can't tell you where she is, since she's my special prize," Era Magician replied in a taunting tone.

Natsu growled as anger fuelled in him. Papyrus prepared his bone attacks too.

"Are you ready? Then I'll have you have the first shot," he said as he separated his arms apart, left him an opening.

"Gladly!" Natsu jumped as more flames grown bigger on his fist, while Sans looked around the room a bit, knowing this was a trap.

"Fire Dragon's..." He charged towards him, his fist ready to punch him, unknown of the magician's smirk, "Iron Fist!" He punched the man, but suddenly, he turned into cards again, "This trick again?!"

Sans then saw Era appearing somewhere else and quickly threw 10 bones at his face, but as soon as the bones contacted with his face, he turned into cards again.

"Natsu, trying burning the cards, it's not like he has an infinite amount of them," Sans informed him.

"Gotcha!" Natsu's arms turned into flames, as he jumped into the air, "Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" he whipped around him, where the magician appeared and turned into cards. He whipped around, left and right, in front and behind, until he stopped appearing. Natsu halted after seeing the burnt cards going down everywhere.

Sans looked around, see if the real is somewhere, "Where are you now, Era freak?! You've ran out of cards!" Natsu shouted, grinning triumphantly.

"I must say, that was very impressive of you, Fairy Tail. For that, I give you an applause," his voice echoed as he clapped sarcastically, "However, that's just the start. We shouldn't underestimate each other. And that includes you all, Fairy Tail," his voice turned dark, when suddenly, knives were dropping down from the ceiling, fast.

Sans quickly grabbed Natsu and jumped out of the way, Papyrus did the same but taking Frisk with him, "Whoa!" Natsu yelped when the knives were almost next to him, while Happy was screaming in fear while he was on top on Frisk's head. They were dodging all of the knives.

"Dance, puppets, dance!" Era Magician's voice echoed as more knives were continuing being thrown.

Sans threw bones at where the knives came from, Papyrus did the same. Once the bones hit where the knives came from, the knives seemed to stop.

Sans stared, preparing to attack again, "Interesting mages you have there, Fairy Tail. A couple of skeletons really knew how to throw," Era complimented sarcastically.

Sans made two giant gaster appear and shot them towards Era. Era calmly did a back-flip and dodged the beams easily.

Other beams were shotted wherever he was, then Era did a little spin and again, dodged the beam easily, like it was nothing.

Then, lots of orange and blue bones appeared, they seemed undodgeable. Era yawned, "My, you're irresistible," he calmly said, as he took out a card from his cape. He put the card in front of the bones and flicked it towards them. Once the card hit one of the bones, the bones and the card suddenly disappeared in a poof. This shocked everyone.

What the f-"

"SANS, NO SWEAR WORDS PLEASE!" Papyrus cut Sans off.

"How the hell did he do that?!" Natsu yelled, total stunned.

"That's a scary magic..." Happy said, scared as he held onto Frisk's head.

"Like I said," the magician smirked, "You shouldn't underesimate." After saying that, more knives were thrown at them again. Sans made a huge wall of bones appear, the knife planting in it.

"How do we get close to him if he keeps on acting like a coward?!" Natsu asked, getting annoyed and angry while the knives were not stopping.

"Oh wait." Sans just put his arm forward and Era begins floating. "What, wait?" Era said, shocked and confused as he felt his body floating.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh." Everyone, except Sans, said at the same time, hit their knuckle down on their palm, just realised that Sans can do his 'telekinetic' abilities.

Sans made wall of bones spawn and threw Era repeatedly against the walls before retreating his arm, making Era come closer. Era grunted in pain, "How on Earthland did you-"

Sans chuckled, "Let's say all monsters are magic, and as I am one, I am magic," Sans threw him on the ground and put his foot on him

Era growled and grunted in anger and pain as he struggled to look at him, "Monsters? So, Fairy Tail is now collecting monsters in their guild? Huh, I could imagine what slavery work you monsters are doing for them," he taunted.

Bones poked the back of Era "I wouldn't say that if i was you~"

Era sweated a little, "Or what? Kill me? I'm not surprise. Monsters like you have no souls to spare." Hearing that just made Frisk gripped tighter onto Papyrus' hand, feeling unsettled by his words, "So go on. Do it. Are you afraid?" Era continued talking.

"I'm not gonna do that, y'know why? Cuz killing is bad...and, like my bro says, everyone can change," Sans got off of him, and Papyrus just helped Era up and hugged him.

"What are you doing, monster? Trying to intimidate me? Ha, what a fool you are."

"No...I'm just giving out a free friendly hug!" Papyrus stopped the hug and smiled.

Era's eyes widened, "Are...you serious?"

Papyrus nodded, "Mm-hm!"

Era stayed silent for a while, until he sighed, "How foolish. You think you monsters can change anything? Pathetic."

"Monsters can't change anything... But you can! You can still change!"

"Me? My, that's a laugh. I've done so many crimes, you think I would change because of your kindness? That's full of nonsense. None of you monsters understand anything we humans are. You pathetic beings of life. I will show everyone of you worthless beings how it should be. How we humans are. How intelligent humans are. And you will all cry over the man named Era-" He was suddenly kicked in the face brutally and was sent flying across the other side of the tent. Papyrus was stunned by that.

"H-Hey! Who did that? I know he insulted us but I know he didn't mean it!" Papyrus faced to the person who kicked him, it was Natsu.

"I'm getting annoyed by your blabbering! Just shut up already, Era freak! And if you think you can insult ANY of MY friends, then I'm just gonna beat the SHIT outta ya! Nobodies insulting any of my friends, even when they show affection to them!" he angrily threatened him, his face darkened and full of rage, "It doesn't matter if you can't change the past! What matters is the future you're heading! If you're still staying in the past, then are you an idiot?! I can just beat your ass right now!"

"Natsu...Please calm down, okay? Everyone can become nice...He's just not trying hard enough, he thinks he can't changed what he did something bad once..." Papyrus said, calming Natsu's anger.

Natsu crossed his arms, "Yeah, well, I'm sure that kick I gave him change him quicker," he said, thinking of the positive side.

Papyrus sighed, "Just give him a chance, okay?" Papyrus walked to Era and checked if he was okay.

Natsu sweatdropped and made a nervous expression, "So, it's my fault...? Did I do it too rough...?" he said to himself, "Don't worry Natsu, Papyrus doesn't blame you, and yeah, maybe you did do it too rough," Sans told him.

Era was still conscious, but in pain, his mask was cracked. Papyrus crouched down and bandaged some of Era's scars...Where did he even get bandages

Era stared at him, "...Why?" he asked, emotionless.

"Because I believe in you... Everyone, even bad people, have a glimmer of nice inside of them... They just don't know it."

Era was kinda speechless, "...Heh, you're being too much of a hero, aren't you?"

"If it wasn't me... it would probably be someone else... Everyone can be a hero and be great if they do the right thing."

Era would laughed or mocked him, but he was in a big pain right now. Frisk walked towards him and gave him a warm smile.

"You know, you may be a bad guy, but sometimes, they can changed, like our guild. They used to be our enemy, but now, a few of them are now our family," Happy said, still on Frisk's head.

"We're not forcing you to join us... But...with your magic tricks, you would make lots of sick children happy!" Papyrus said, smiled widely, "You'll be their hero!"

Era looked at them, "...Heh, my, after all of this, you still give kindness." He sighed, as he slowly took off his mask, revealing his pure face, "Guess I'm tired of all of this." He got up.

"Where are you going?" Frisk asked, "To the station. I'm turning myself in," Era answered.

"You don't have to... We can convince them into letting you a second chance! You just need to free all woman you captured and start doing positive things! Like helping people!" Papyrus objected.

"You still don't get it, don't you? Even if I can change, my crimes will never be gone until I've paid my price. I'm marked as a criminal. If I can change, then I must turn myself in," he said as he walked towards the entrance. "By the way, the women I've captured are in the backstage," he reminded.

Papyrus sighed, "I understand... Good luck Era... Or whatever your true name be!"

He stopped, "My true name, huh? I almost forgotten my true name a long time ago," he turned him head around with a smile, "It's Dice. Dice Era." he said as he left and disappeared.

"Goodbye then, Dice Era!" He waved goodbye at him and lead everyone to the backstage.

They were now in the backstage, where all the women were each caged in large birdcages. They began unlocking the cages. Sans went and unlocked all the cages he could, same for Papyrus, while Frisk and Happy were searching for Lucy, but she's not anywhere. "Lucy! Where are you?!" Natsu called out, also searching for Lucy.

Soon, all the women were freed and were told to leave the circus and go back to their homes. Frisk and Happy then found a larger birdcage, but it was empty, and beside the cage was a large hole. Papyrus yelled in the hole, "LUCY, YOU'RE FREE!"

Suddenly, they felt the ground shaking a little as another hole appeared in front of the larger cage.

"Hi, Lucy!" Papyrus said.

Just when they were expected, a maid with pink hair came out, head first, "We have arrived, princess." she said.

"Nevermind, it's not her?"

"Virgo!" Natsu and Happy said in joy.

And slowly climbing out was Lucy, gasped as she made it, tired out, "Thank you, Virgo!"

"Oh nevermind again, it's Lucy."

"Lucy!"

Lucy noticed them, "Hey, guys! I told you I can handle getting out myself!" she said, waving at them with a big grin. "Since when?" Happy asked.

"Yeah you didn't really say that... and Natsu really was determined to get you out...For some reaaasson~" Sans said, eyes narrowed towards Natsu.

Natsu gave a look, "Well, that's because she's my friend and my family, right?"

Sans looked at Natsu in a 'i know whaz going on' way and wiggled his 'eyebrows' up and down, while Natsu still looked at him in confusion.

"He lllllllikes her!" Happy mocked, holding his laughter while flying in front of Natsu.

Then Lucy was glaring at Happy and Sans, her arms crossed and fist clutched tightly, with an angry and annoyed look on her face, while keeping her smile, "That's enough out of you two..." she hissed angrily, ready to punch them.

Sans teleported out of the way before she could hit him, "..." Sans did the same look to Lucy and wiggled his 'eyebrows' again...Sans the shipper strikes again.

"Stop giving that look!" She yelled at him, annoyed, "Oh and Natsu?" she faced to Natsu, a sweet yet threatening tone, "Yeah?" Natsu asked. Lucy then punched him down to the ground hard, "Ow! What was that for?!" he yelled in pain, "That's for using me as bait!" she yelled at him angrily.

"Lucy is scary..." Happy said, rubbing the bump on his head where Lucy just hit him, while crying a little, and Frisk comforting him. Sans just chuckled and stopped his look.

"Shall I give them punishment, princess?" Virgo asked, preparing her chains on her wrists, "You may!" Lucy commanded angrily, "As you wish," Virgo replied as she began finding Natsu and Sans for their punishment.

"...Nope" Sans noped out of the room, while Natsu was in the seat area, hiding.

"Hey, don't punish and hurt my brother!" Papyrus plead at Virgo.

"Don't worry. Princess told me about your brother, so I will give him a lightly punishment," Virgo said as she pulled her chains tighter.

"NO, JUST NO PUNISHMENT!"

"It's the Princess' command for me to punish him," Virgo said as she continued searching for Natsu and Sans.

"Lucy, please stop her from hurting Sans," Papyrus plead and also made those cute puppy eyes.

Lucy sweatdropped, and sighed, "I don't know..." she said, thinking, but something tells her she's gonna have a very bad time if she hurt Sans.

Lucy shivered at that feeling and sighed, "Virgo, you can stop now." she commanded her, who caught Natsu with her chains by the neck and choking him. "As you wish, princess," she said as she lets go.

Sans poked his head out and got out of his hiding place "Thanks Pap." "Your welcome, brother!" Papyrus replied, happy to see Sans safe.

Frisk and Happy sighed in relief.

"Anyway...How about we all go home?" Sans asked, "Yeah, we should get our reward! We've done our mission, so let's get back to the station to tell them about it!" Happy said.

"Alright" Before they knew it they were in the station already.

"Alright! Now let's talk to the guard leader and we'll get that reward!" Lucy said as they went to talk to the guard leader. Just when they talk, "WHAAAAT?! What do you mean we don't get the reward?!" Lucy shouted in shock.

"Well, for starters, the criminal, Era Magician, turned himself in, so you have no prove that you were the ones that captured him." The guard leader informed.

"But, it is I, The Great Papyrus, that convinced Era into becoming nice! Sans has even proof of it!" Papyrus said. Sans had recorded this and turned on the audio machine.

The guard leader listened to recording, "Hmm, your strange box seemed to be informational, however, a crime is a crime. There's nothing you can do to fix this."

"Yes, but... can't we still get the money? ...I mean...we convinced him into becoming nice and to turn himself in?" Papyrus begged and made those puppy eyes.

"..." The leader sighed, "Fine, fine, you can take the Jewels." Everyone cheered in joy, "But half of it."

"Good enough~!" Papyrus went to get half of the reward, "Eeeh? A half of 300,000 Jewel?" Lucy said in disappointment.

"What? I think it's still alot!" Papyrus said, who came back with the reward.

"It's kinda not enough," Happy said, "Besides, we need to share the Jewels for five people."

"In our would, Jewels cost lots and lots of money. So, I guess Jewels are the currency of this world."

"Oh, yes! Me and Toriel talk about it. GOLD is your currency back in your world, right?" Lucy asked, remembered what Toriel explained yesterday. This made Natsu and Happy's eyes widened, "G-Gold?!"

"Well, at the Underground, it's GOLD, but at the Surface, it's green paper rectangles called dollars."

"Wow, two currencies. Guess your world has a lot of things over there," Happy commented. "Yup!" Papyrus replied.

"Alright everyone! Let's head back to the guild!" Natsu said. "Alright!"

Soon, everyone left the prison station, "Should we go to the train to head home?" Happy recommended, "WHAT?!" Natsu yelled in fear.

"No, no, shortcut," Sans corrected, "Oh thank god," Natsu sighed in relief.

Sans walked behind a wall, and everyone followed, then, BOOM, they were at the guild.

Just after they appeared in the guild, the mages inside jumped in surprise, "Whoa! Where the hell did you guys come from?!" Gray asked, who fell from his chair and was shirtless.

"Shortcut," Sans just said that.

"Shortcut?" Cana questioned, almost dropped her drink.

"Shortcut," Sans walked away to the bar.

"Yeah! We made it back easily with our mission done!" Natsu said proudly. Until he felt a familiar fiery presence behind him. He flinched and shivered in fear, "Natsu..."

Papyrus and Frisk looked behind Natsu, Lucy and Happy also felt the familiar presence and refused to look behind Natsu. The pink haired boy slowly turned his head, while sweating rapidly, "E-E-E-Erza...!"

Erza had her arms crossed and her face was not a happy face, "Care to explain why you have not told me about the mission you did?" she asked, dreadfully, "W-Well, you see-"

"No excuses!"

"A-Aye, ma'am! I'm sorry!"

"Erza, they did nothing wrong!" Papyrus defended, but stopped when Lucy grabbed his shoulder, "Best if you just ignore them right now..." she said, very scared to get close to Erza.

"Hey, I hate seeing friends being no well treated, especially if they did nothing wrong."

"Don't worry, it's always like that. Even if we always fight, we're still a family together."

"But still..."

Lucy gave him a small smile, "I know you see it's wrong, but this is how we are. We fight, we laugh, we party, and whenever we fight for wrong reason, we apologise."

Papyrus sighed, "Okay..."

"Hey, how about we get you something at the bar over there? Mira can make you something nice, she's kind and sweet," Lucy asked with a cheerful smile.

Papyrus made his brightest smile, "Sure!" he replied as Lucy lead him to the bar, where Mira was.

The guild started to get more lively, while Erza was scolding Natsu, Lucy was with Papyrus and Frisk, talking about their adventure they had, Toriel and Sans were at the bar area, making puns together, while Sans was drinking ketchup, Levy and Alphys talked about their work, though Alphys was pretty scared to talk about it, and how they got here, Undyne challenging Elfman for an arm wrestle, with him repeating, "A man never declines a challenge!" And Macao and Wakaba both cheering Asgore up about his loss. And Flowey was on a table by himself, watching them very annoyed.

And Gajeel and Mettaton were nowhere to be seen anywhere in the guild.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in prison where Era Magician was held imprison at the South of Fiore. He was sitting in the dark, all by himself, quiet and silent. Just when he was getting bored and tired, he slowly shut his eyes, and began imaging a small boy. A boy with black hair, and had bandages around his wrists and face, crying.

The boy was wailing unstop, until a girl with long, wavy, yellow-blonde hair and wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied in a bow around her neck and wing-like adornments around her ears, appeared in front of the boy.

The boy finally stopped crying after noticed the girl, and was enchanted by the girl's appearance. The girl smiled and rubbed the boy's head, calming down his sadness.

The boy made a small smile at the girl for her soft action. When the boy lifted his head, the girl spoke to him, but her voice was unheard, and her words were unknown and muttered.

Era's eyes opened with a gasp. He must have fallen asleep. He let out a tiredly sigh as he rubbed his head, the image of the girl still reflected in his head.

He snapped out of it when he heard the prison door opened, and in front of the door was one of the guards, "Are you ready, Era Magician?"

Era stood up and smirked, "Aren't I always?" he taunted, and the guard scoffed, "The Rune Knights has arrived."

Era groaned, hearing that the Rune Knights already came. He sighed in defeat, "Very well, take me to them," he said and the guard and walked out to the entrance while Era followed.

His mind still remembered back what Papyrus and Natsu told him. Told him that he can change, and help other people, and stop living in the past. Their words echoed repeatedly in his head. And the pain on his face still hurts like a bitch.

But after some thoughts, he thought of them not bad for a monster and a Fairy Tail. "...Heh, some bad people can change, huh? Be a hero? How childish... But... Somehow, he's a pretty bright guy to be honest," he said to himself, letting out a small smile. A normal, innocent smile.

There's a secret about Era Magician, or should you say, Dice Era, but what can you say? Magicians always hide their secrets.

* * *

 **RinnyRobin: God, yes! Done! The adventure with Natsu and the gang is done!**

 **Miku: That was fun!**

 **Poyo: Hya~**

 **RR: Well, obviously, I had a help with my friend to finish this like quickly, so sorry if it sounded sappy for you guys. Also, forgot to mention that there will be some OCs because can't plan original bad guys in the Fairy Tail universe. XP**

 **Miku: Now, everyone, like always, feel free to ask any question, while the next chapter and the new Undertale crossover fanfic will soon be reveal!**

 **RR: Yep! See ya guys!**

 **Poyo: Hya~!**


	6. Q&A! (It's not dead!)

RinnyRobin: Hey guys! I'm back! Sorry for not recently updating, I had a writer's block, and I don't want to force my friend with my ideas anymore, I need him to get himself a break and do it myself!

Miku: You're so nice!

Poyo: Hya~

RR: And to make myself not dead, and this story still working, I'll answer some questions, ey?

Miku: Ever since you were busy, questions have been piling up! *picked up box filled with lots of questions*

RR: Sweet! Since there's a lot, maybe we'll do more than three questions. Let's go!

 **QuintustheHedgehog: Me: ...isn't Mettaton a She-ghost in a genderless body? Please don't tell me that Gajeel is going to take a bite out of the Underground's ex Superstar!  
tEMMiE: hOI! TEM thins dat storee is going very gud! Knowing that Pappyroos es still being Pappyroos fills you with detemmienation!  
Me: mmhmm. So... I'm not EXACTLY the most educated in Fairy Tail... But would something along the line of a djinn(more commonly known as a "Genie") be... Existing within the world? Because then... I might have a villainous OC to volunteer. Maybe PM me if you're interested? I think he'd be an... Interesting... Challenge. Yes, that's a good way to phrase it... An interesting challenge for our heroes.  
Oh, and Frisk's RESET... When would the last save point be? Just asking. Anyways, keep it up, stay determined, sayonara!**

RR: Hey, stay determined as well, dude! I would be interest in your villainous OC of yours! I promise to PM you when there's a perfect timing on an arc I'll be working on! Even tho I don't know how...You know what? Just send him to me, makes it easier XD Also, Mettaton's a guy confirmed, and don't worry, he'll be fine. wink wink XD Oh, and the last save point, huh? Well, that's going to be troubling, let's hope Frisk doesn't get killed, or bad things will happen. ;)

Miku: Tsugi no question!

 **Laurentia60:Aww! Can Dice become recurring? He's so kawaii~  
(Great story! :3 )**

RR: Thanks! ^^ Also for Dice, he WILL come back! Very soon~ ;3

Miku: Tsugi no question!

 **Juksevat: So if Frisk resets, it wouldn't affect anything from Fairy Tail, right? Frisk resets, do the Fairy Tail characters get pulled back into time with him? And if so, are they like "wtf happened didn't we already do this" or are only Frisk and the Undertale characters pulled back? Basically, how does Frisk's reset power affect the Fairy Tail characters?**

 **Vuguxis: If the resets don't effect the Fairy Tail characters, what happens if Frisk resets? Like are the Fairy Tail characters going to remember the reset, or what..?**

RR: Ooh, two questions that are similar, and very good questions. Well, I kinda changed it a bit ever since I was busy, and it made no sense when I first thought about it, it does effect them a bit, but because Frisk's power is not from the Fairy Tail world, it's not as strong as Undertale world, which can make the Fairy Tail characters remember soon and quick, unlike the Undertale character, excluding Frisk, Chara, Flowey and Sans, the effect will strongly effect them, since it's part of them. So, the Fairy Tail characters will also be pulled back with Frisk and the others, but it's only a few minutes until they will remember what happened, but it's only the ones with magic that can remember what happened to them, so ordinary people, citizens, will be strongly effected by the reset power. Hope this is very helpful for you.

Miku: Tsugi no question!  
 **Smileyface9603: You said that Natsu's FT symbol is on his fist but that's Lucy, his is on his shoulder. Or did you mean to put Lucy saying it instead?  
Anyway! I'm having fun with your fanfic! X3**

RR: ...Whoops! I reread it, and I just realised it, made a mistake there! Shiet! Sorry, I'll try and fix it! And thanks! ^^'

Miku: Saigo no question!  
 **Walter: Will Natsu later gain the ability to SAVE? or just half of the ability?**

RR: Ooh, well, that's a spoiler comment, maybe? Probably? It's unknown, but we'll know in the future chapters! ^^

RR: Satisfied about the answers? No? Well, feel free to ask more similar or different questions! And I promise you guys, the next chapter will come soon! Also, check out my new crossover fanfic in my gallery! It's called, Our New Ending, if you guys are a fan of cartoons, and Wander Over Yonder, go read it! And the Bleach and Undertale crossover is STILL on the making, but I'll try my best to get it done! See you guys on the next chapter!


End file.
